Peace Talks
by Acantha Rayne Oak-Moon
Summary: Set 8th Year. The Headmistress has given Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy a task - how will they achieve peace amongst the houses of Hogwarts and themselves, post war? This was going to be a lemony little one shot but it seems I am incapable of not creating chapters. Rated M for safety of planned later chapters but it may not be necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Peace Talks

"Of course, Headmistress, I understand completely. "

"Thank you, Hermione," Minerva McGonagall said, genuinely relieved that her star pupil of six years had agreed to take on the role of Head Girl, not that there was really any doubt. "I realise sharing the Head duties with Mr Malfoy could make the year a little awkward for you but if I remember correctly, you have always enjoyed a challenge."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow in response to the Headmistress whose gleaming eyes had become more mischievous than either of the Weasley twins. _She's up to something_, the Head Girl thought to herself.

"There is no challenge in sharing quarters with Malfoy. The war is over, we're not children anymore and I am not holding a grudge. I'd like to put the past behind us and move on. However, if he chooses to be difficult then he will find out exactly why I have been deemed both brightest witch of my age and a war heroine, not to mention a mean shot with petrificus totalus."

A hard line pinched Headmistress' lips but there was amusement in her eyes.

"Is there anything else, Headmistress?"

"Nothing in regards to your duties, Hermione. But on a personal note, after what we have all been through, I consider you more a peer than a student and hopefully, a friend. When we are in private, you are free to call me Minerva."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, _Minerva._ Oh that feels so strange."

Minerva smiled and rose from her desk.

"As a friend then, as well as out bi-monthly meetings regarding your duties, I would enjoy a spot of afternoon tea with you… perhaps a Sunday?"

"That would be lovely, _Minerva_."

"Well then, I shall wish you good luck with Mr Malfoy. He shall arrive in about an hour. Please introduce him to Allie and make sure he treats her well."

"I really don't see why you're assigning us a personal house-elf, Minerva. I certainly don't need one and this is the only place where Malfoy has to learn to do certain things for himself."

"I shall remind you once more, Hermione, that the N.E.W.T coursework you and Mr Malfoy are undertaking this year will be extensive. Add that to the rebuilding of the castle which you insist on helping with, your preparation for apprenticing as my replacement in Transfiguration, and he doing the same for Potions…

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, Hermione. Mr Malfoy sent me an owl with a formal request for the Potions Apprentice position last week. I informed him that he must complete his N.E.W.T. examinations with at least two 'Outstanding' results and three 'Exceeds Expectations'. He will have his work cut out for him this year, Hermione. As will you. Allie will help you both with domestic chores that would slow both of you down with such a trying year to come."

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, Minerva. I trust your judgement, even if I don't like it much."

"That is a very mature outlook, Hermione." She smiled. "Tea? Sunday?"

Hermione's smile returned. "Of course, Minerva. I'll see you in the Great Hall at dinner though." She turned to the snoozing portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "Don't think I can't see that twitching lip of a smile Professor Dumbledore; you're not nearly as stealthy as a portrait as you were in life." She said cheekily as she turned toward the door. "See you later Minerva." She called over her shoulder.

With that, the young witch left the Headmistress' Office and headed toward the gargoyle-guarded exit completely missing the burst of laughter Minerva shared with the canvas rendering of Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione returned to her private bedroom in the Head Girl/Boy suite to find her belongings has already been unpacked by Allie. She grimaced. _I have to give her a reward for this. McGonagall might be insisting on me using Allie but I'm not going to take her for granted._

"Allie" she called loudly into the room.

With a pop, the she-elf appeared wearing a red tea-cosy for a hat and a pristine white pillow case emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest.

She curtsied.

"Allie is here to serve. What can Allie do's for the wonderful and famous Miss Granger?

"Hi, Allie. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Of courses, Miss."

Hermione squat down to be at the same level. As a short witch she hated it when others towered over her and she didn't want to make Allie feel inferior.

"Allie, first of all, I would like you to call me Hermione. I know it seems unusual. I'm going to be stuck with Draco Malfoy using my last name and as I'm going to be living here for quite some time, Hogwarts is my home. I would like the people I interact with to address me as if I were at my family home. How would you feel about that?"

The she-elf seemed deep in thought, and almost close to tears.

"I thinks, Miss Hermione, that might be ok."

"That's wonderful, Allie. Now, there is an extra thing that I hope you will be ok with. With Harry and Ron not coming back to school, I'm going to be short on friends until I make new ones. I'm hoping that my making new friends might start with you. What do you think?"

"I don't knows how to friends withs a witch, Miss Hermione."

"Well, if you'd like to try, we can figure that out together. If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to but I was good friends with Dobby. Did you know him?"

"Oh yes. Allie helped Dobby to clean the Tower of Gryffindors when Miss Hermione was trying to frees all us elves."

Hermione cringed.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry about that. I didn't understand at the time how serving is like breathing for house elves, it felt very unfair. It still does really but I understand it better now."

"Yes Miss. A few of us elveses saw you were trying to helps us but most gots offensied."

"I know, its ok. I'm not to free anyone anymore so you don't have to worry. Now, what do you say about us trying to be friends?"

"Allie would like that Miss Hermione." Giving another little curtsey.

"Excellent. In that case, would you bring us up some tea we can share and then I'll let you get on with your duties. I may not be trying to free you anymore but as your friend I'm going to make sure you get a little break and you can always tell the other elves that I ordered it. How's that?"

Allie gave the witch a sly little smile and clicked her fingers, conjuring a bright silver tea service.

"That looks lovely…"

Allie went to begin pouring but Hermione held up her hand.

"Allie, it's going to take a little while to get used to what each of us is ok with and I'd like to start with a small compromise. I think that as you are my friend now, you are also a _guest_ in my quarters so I'd like to serve you a cup of tea. What do you think?"

The she-elf looked nervous but nodded tentatively.

"Lovely…, this tea looks lovely and strong. Just how I like it. Did you brew it yourself?"

Allie beamed. "Yes Miss Hermione. We elveses has records of what everyones is liking and when Allie got assign'd to the Headses Quarters, I reads up on yous."

"You are very, very good at tea." Hermione smiles in a conspiratorial way.

"Now, I hope this isn't going to make you uncomfortable but I was wondering what you would think about joining me on this gorgeously soft and comfy sofa for our tea? I can conjure you a little stool if you prefer but I'd like you to sit with me."

"I don't thinks I is allowed Miss"

Hermione's face hardened slightly at the fear in her little friends face.

"Allie, whose room is this?"

"Yours Miss." The elf said thoughtfully.

"And who should get to say where someone is allowed to sit in my room?"

The elf gave another sly grin.

"That would be you again, Miss Hermione."

"Good, and I would like my friend to sit with me on this sofa and share a cup of tea."

Hermione shrunk one of the china tea cups to be a more fitting size for an elf, then filled it with tea and handed it to the elf.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure if you have tea and sugar."

"All we elves is lactosis intolerants Miss. But Allie likes tea to be as sweetes as Miss Hermione."

"Awww, aren't you adorable? One lump then?"

"Yes pleases Miss" Allie said in her squeaky little timbre, blushing slightly.

Hermione finished the drinks and handed the tiny porcelain cup to Allie.

"Shall we?" she said gesturing to the sofa.

"Yes, Miss." Allie said and clambered up onto the plush red fabric.

"What shall we talk about with our tea?"

"I has an idea Miss about what you said about homes."

"Oh lovely, Allie. I can't wait to hear."

"Yous said Mr Malfoys will always calls you Granger."

"Yes. I'm sure you know a little of our history. He really doesn't like me but I want to draw a line under the past and try to find a way to be nice to him."

The elf nodded.

"Yes Miss. Allie's idea is to be calling hims Draco, insteads of Malfoys. His propers growings up will makes him do the reciprocals."

"I never thought of that Allie. That's a great idea. You are a very smart elf."

Allie bowed her head it embarrassment. "Thank you Miss."

"Now, while we're talking about _Draco._ I was hoping I could get your help."

"Of courses, Miss Hermione"

"You see, the thing is, the Headmistress wants me and _Draco_ to set an example to the other students about house unity and to show them that if even he and I can get along, given our rivalries from the past, then it really can't be that hard to put difficulties aside. She wants us to undo a thousand years of hatred and I'm really not sure where to start."

"Oh that's easies-peasies, Miss."

"You said that way too quickly, Allie. What can possibly be so easy?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in amused suspicion at the she-elf.

"What do you really thinks of Mr Malfoys, Miss?

"Well…" Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"You saids you wants to be nicers to him. Is that's because of whats the Headmistress wanteds? Or is it because you really wants to?"

"Hmmmm, I think it's easier because she has asked it but I think I'd want to anyway. I testified for him at his trial to keep him from going to prison and convinced the Wizengamot to send him back to school. He deserves his education and to have a life free of snake-face."

Allie laughed.

"Also, he was always a brilliant student; he was only ever second in marks because of me. I think I want to actually like him."

Allie was nodding with a knowing smile.

"Or at the very least not be at each other's throats."

"Thens my ideas will work perfectlies, Miss."

Hermione gave a resigned sigh at the cunning little elf.

"Come on then, what's your idea?"

"Kissiz, Miss."

Hermione frowned.

"What?" The witch said disbelievingly.

"Kissiz, Miss. You needs to be givings Mr Malfoys kissiz."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. The idea was hilarious. Ridiculous. Wasn't it?

"Allie, I can't just kiss Draco. I don't even want to, I don't think but it takes time to build up to people doing that even when they do want to."

"Elveses don't needs time Miss. We just kiss whens we want to."

"Well he certainly wouldn't want to. He hates me, remember? I need to get him past that before thinking about anything else."

"Allie can helps Miss. Allie can tells Mr Malyfoys how much you talks about him and how you thinks about kissizing him."

"No! No, please don't do that. Firstly, it's not true and secondly, I'd never hear the end of it. He'd tease me mercilessly."

"Ok Miss. But if it's not true then why woulds his teases be a problem?"

"I just can't deal with that kind of teasing when I'll have to put up with his sneers and snarkiness too."

"Ok Miss Hermione. Allie should go and prepare Mr Malfoys rooms now. He will be hear soons and Allie doesn't wants to get in troubles."

"If Draco is ever mean to you, Allie, you come and tell me. I'll sort him out. I look after my friends and you are my new best friend."

"Thank you, Miss."

Allie looked like she wanted to say something else but fear was in her face again and it broke Hermione's heart, and piqued her curiosity.

"Is there something else, Allie? You look like you have a question that you're scared to ask."

"Y-yes, Miss."

"Allie you never need to be scared that I will be upset you and I will never make you punish yourself. Just be honest with me ok?"

The elf nodded.

"Allie was just having wonderings Miss when you saids you looks afters your friends…"

Hermione nodded. "Go on, it's ok."

"You saids you kept Mr Malfoys out of Aksabans and made sures he gots his edu- educ- learnings. You looked afters him. Maybes he is alreadys your friend."

Hermione took a deep breath and thought about the Allie's words. She had a point, albeit a very innocent one.

"It would be very nice if he sees it that way. I guess only time will tell. Thank you for your help today Allie, and thank you for being my friend. I'll let you get back to your duties."

"Shall I leave the tea, Miss?"

"Yes please. I'm going to pour another cup and read for a while in the common room while I wait for Draco."

"Very good Miss Hermione."

Allie got up, curtseyed and popped away.

* * *

Hermione followed her own plans to the letter, pouring a second cup of tea, summoning a book and walking into the lounge area of the Head Quarters. She plonked herself down on the sumptuous dark wood and black leather sofa, tucked her feet under her, hovered her cup of tea within reach and opened up the very worn copy of Hogwarts a History.

Fifteen minutes later, a door creaked at the entrance and Hermione looked up to see her blond dorm-mate swagger into the room. He was trying to look casual.

"Granger." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She felt her stomach flip, for some unbeknown reason. _Allie and all that bloody talk about kissing._

She settled her practiced friendly smile upon her lips and heeded a different piece of Allie's advice…

"Hi, Draco."

* * *

**A/N: You may notice that both chapters of this story have been highly conversational. That is by design and I hope to keep it as such with possibly a few letters thrown in. The idea is each conversation brings at least one small form of peace and all will lead to the biggest peace of all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would just like to say a huge thank you to ACupples, a follower, reviewer and new friend of mine for her input to this chapter. Much love.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Since when do you call me Draco?" He asked as he slowly approached the sofas. She didn't even look up.

"Haven't you heard? It's 'Be nice to Slytherin's Day'; I started a petition. It won't last." She deadpanned, better than any Slytherin.

He snorts at her attempt at sarcasm. At least he hopes it's only an attempt and not the real thing. You can never tell with her.

"Not bad Granger, for a Gryffindor."

Unable to help herself at the almost compliment she bent into a low theatrical bow, to which he responded with a slow mocking round of applause.

"Sit down, summon us a couple of butterbeers from the kitchenette and I'll tell you why I'm calling you Draco."

"Why can't you summon them?"

"Because I left my wand in my room."

"You're unarmed and being nice to me? Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Hermione Granger? You know the one, she who planted her right hook in my face, third year over some stupid giant chicken?"

"Just summon the damn drinks and stop trying to bait me. It won't work."

"Well, you got boring." He said sitting on the opposite sofa. "Accio butterbeers" He added with a wand flick toward the kitchen.

"I did not get boring, Draco. I've had enough drama in the last seven years to last me a lifetime. I grew the fuck up."

"And what does this have to do with you calling me Draco?"

"Calling you Malfoy was always the boys' thing. In all honesty I didn't care one way or the other; I only picked up on using it when you were a dick to me. The thing is I'm over it. I don't care that you bullied me anymore; I was over it the day that insane deluded bitch cut into me with her accursed blade, the moment she crucio'd me. You being a bigoted little bastard at twelve years old pales in comparison and always will."

Draco just stared at her. Expressionless. After a minute or two, realising he wasn't going to reply, she continued.

"The thing is Draco, it's in the past now and I have no interest in returning to those days of civil war when I've lived through a real one. Neither of us can change what was; you were a dick, I'm over it. Let's move on."

In silence, they both weighed up what she'd said; he wondering how truthful her statements were about technically forgiving him for being a twat over the last seven years, she wondering whether he'll accept her offer to move on from hostilities. Draco broke the silence.

"So, let me get this straight; you want to forgive everything from the past and be all open, honest and… caring?"

"First of all, it's only your first name, I'd hardly attribute that to caring but with that being said, and in the interest of staying honest, I'm glad you survived." She gave a small, genuine smile and took a deep breath.

"Secondly, it was secrets, misunderstandings and ignorance which caused most of the fighting to begin with; so yes, I plan to be honest with you and will play no part in history repeating itself. Nor will I play any part in the backlash and shit-storm that is going to be upon you once term starts. I'll stay out of it if that's what you want but I'll defend you if you need me to."

"You've…" he cleared his throat and looked at his knees. "You've… forgiven me then, for everything?"

"I'm not sure forgiveness is the right word, Draco. I'm willing to leave adolescent rivalries where they belong, with our adolescent selves. We were both forced into that rivalry by adults who should have known better. I will never blame you for their mistakes."

"So… moving on?"

"Yes" she said simply.

"Well I suppose I should thank you then."

"Only if you want to. Just because I'm ready to move on, it doesn't mean you have to until you're ready. If we're going to be civil, maybe one day even… even friendly, as I would like, it has to come from both sides. A truce can't work if you resent me for it."

"Right. Well, I need some time to think and I'd better go unpack." He said standing and heading toward his bedroom door.

"Ok, I understand." She looked down, feeling a little dejected. "Your room is up those few stairs and to the left, mine is to the right and we have to share the bathroom, but Allie will have done your unpacking already."

He turned back as he reached the top of the four carpeted steps leading to the railed balcony leading to the bedrooms.

"Who's Allie?"

"Oh, right. I haven't told you." Palm slapped to forehead. "She's our house elf. McGonagall assigned her to the pair of us to keep the dorm tidy as we're going to have so much studying to do this year."

He grinned.

"That must be annoying the shit out of you? Having to give up your moral tirade about house elf rights?"

"McGonagall knows my views but believes Allie will be helpful to my studies; I'm choosing to trust her judgement. Plus, Allie and I have come to an understanding."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head before pushing open his door and disappearing.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

A shuffling noise at the bedroom door, a ripple in the privacy ward and a slip of paper is pushed under.

Hermione wandlessly accio's the delivery.

_Hermione_

_Thank you for what you said. Things like that mean more coming from you given our history. I'm not going to turn into a saint but I'd like for you to find me less unpleasant. See you at dinner._

_D_

Hermione stared at the neat, cursive handwriting for over five minutes, reading them over and over. It was clear he wanted to try less being less awful and recognised her sincerity. But after the twentieth time she read his words, it felt like nowhere near enough. She had practically given him a full pardon for all past deeds and wasn't prepared to sit back and let him get away with half-arsing a written in 'thank you'.

She took a deep breath, kept herself calm and headed for his door.

"What's this?" she asked, waving the parchment in his face as he opened his door.

"I thought that was obvious."

"Look, I understand that you feel this little note was a big step for you but as gestures of thanks go, it fell way below expectations."

"Oh really? And what were you expecting?"

"Well for starters, a thank you should be given in person, face-to-face and with genuine intent. A note won't show me if your eyes are sincere, these written words can't tell me whether you were tense as you wrote them because you were only doing so for a quiet life or if you want to try and find some common ground with me and…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He interrupted.

"I don't expect you to be someone you're not Draco but I'm not going pussy-foot around confronting you if you piss me off and I won't walk on egg shells around you if I annoy the crap out of you either. We've got a lot of history to blot out and replace with better memories if this is going to work and a note just isn't going to cut it."

He nodded, resignedly.

"You're not fifteen anymore; your decisions are your own. It's time to man the fuck up."

"You swear a lot." He said with a half-smile. "It's surprising. I thought you'd be too Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes to have a foul mouth."

"Like I said earlier, I've grown up a lot. Being on the run and sharing a tent with two teenage boys for months on end, you learn a few shocking words, not to mention the dirty jokes and what it means when bed sheets are stiff as a board."

Draco's eyebrows hit his hairline once more.

"You do realise if the wind changes your eyebrows may get stuck to your hairline, right?"

They dropped again into a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something my Nan used to say when I pulled faces as a child over eating broccoli. She'd say, 'if the wind changes, you'll stick like that'."

She gave a reminiscent smile and a tear caught in her eye. She wiped it away.

"Sorry, she's been gone almost ten years; I just still get sad about it. She never got to learn I was a witch."

"It's ok. I get like that over my grandmother sometimes. She's still alive but she's… well, she never really held with blood purity or the dark arts so when grandfather died and father took over the manor and the businesses, she left. I believe she lives somewhere in France now."

"Have you taken over the Manor now your father is… erm… while he's away?"

"You can say it."

"I don't want to upset you or anything."

"What happened to not pussy-footing around?"

"I was being considerate Draco. I may not like him but he's still your father."

He rolled his eyes. "You should've been in Hufflepuff."

Hermione laughed; a genuine chuckle as she agreed that it was a very Hufflepuff thing to say.

"Yeah well, after you stalled certain events at the Manor, I considered for a moment you should have been in Gryffindor."

The scowl replaced the ease of his expression so fast; if she'd blinked she'd have missed the movement of it.

"Never say that again." He ground out.

"Will you please relax?" She sighed, exasperated. "You were extremely brave in that moment and when I reflected on it later, I was proud of you so wipe that stupid scowl of your face. I've duelled with your mother, father and aunt, not to mention Dolohov, your pretty little face, even when contorted into anger, does not intimidate me."

"Did you just call me pretty?" His scowl morphed into a confused frown.

"Oh please, even I'm jealous of those cheekbones."

Another shift in his expression.

"Do your features have to react so extremely to everything I say? The smugness is worse than the scowl."

"It's habit and you saying your proud of me and I'm pretty is just plain weird. I need you to stop being nice to me now; it's too weird."

"I can't. You see the thing is, Allie and I voted and you lost."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means she was the one who suggested I call you Draco as a way to broker peace."

"So you're taking advice from house elves now?"

"It's working, isn't it? This is the longest we've ever spoken without wands being drawn."

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not that I'm following all of her advice." She muttered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just something else Allie said but she was so far off kilter with it, it's not even worth mentioning."

"Well now you've got me intrigued."

"Please trust me on this one thing, if nothing else… you don't want to know."

"I could just call and ask her."

"No! No, she… do you know the expression curiosity killed the cat? Well, this cat is our tentative new truce and your curiosity is a mouse full of belladonna."

"Last chance Granger or I'm calling for her."

"Can't you even try saying Hermione? It won't kill you."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Five… four…"

"I wasn't. I want you to use my name."

"Three… Two…"

"Please, Draco. Stop it!"

"One! All-…"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. If you say 'Please Hermione, please tell me what our adorable little house elf said.'"

He growled.

"You realise I've forbidden her to tell you anything, right?"

"Bollocks! You just don't want me to ask her."

"Yeah but not because I'm afraid she'll tell you. It's because I don't want her to feel forced to punish herself when she can't."

Draco thought for a moment. He was convinced Hermione was bluffing but if he'd called her on it and summoned Allie then trust she was trying start building between them would shatter. And she had been waxing on about honesty earlier.

"Your move, Malfoy."

"Okay fine." He said letting out a heavy exasperated sigh. "Please Hermione; please tell me what our adorable little house elf said." He cringed at himself sounding so saccharine. "Now tell me what she said." He added, attempting a demanding tone.

A blush stole over her features and she cursed her wayward mind for imagining what it might be like to adhere to the advice of her house elf.

"Allie seemed to think that kissing you was a good way to get you to like me."

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Hermione eyes fell to the open lips which would be the target of Allie's advice, and she really couldn't help her next words.

"Is that an open invitation, Draco?"

He closed his mouth, blushing a little himself.

"Shut it, Granger."

"Hostility really is default mode for you, isn't it? " She asked him rhetorically before looking to the ceiling. "Merlin help me, I'm going to need the patience of a saint this year."

"You literally just asked me if I wanted to snog you. It's a bit of a turnaround from our usual interactions. Forgive me if I lash out in shock."

"I was teasing Draco. Kissing you isn't even on my list of ways to maintain this truce."

He laughed.

"You have a list?"

"You have met me right?"

He sniggered and walked back into his room, leaving the door open.

"I'm gonna read for a while before dinner. See you later."

"No problem. I'm gonna head down now. Dealing with your mood swings is hard work, I'm starving."

"Charming." Was all she heard as she headed out of the portrait hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he heard the portrait door swing closed behind Hermione, Draco sat at the desk chair in his bedroom. He had no intention of reading; he needed a little one-on-one with this Allie. If Granger was to be believed, which he reluctantly decided she was, the house elf needed a little advice that it would not be wise to keep things from him on Granger's orders.

"Allie!" he bellowed into the darkly decorated room, which hosted accents of silver and green to honour his house heritage.

With a soft pop, the she-elf appeared already in a curtsey as she materialised.

"Hows may Allie serve the Head Boy this evening?"

"Ah good, you know your place."

"Of courses, Mister Malfoys, sir."

"Well, the reason I've summoned you is to get a few things straight. Granger might have a soft spot for servants but I haven't. Don't think I will share her attitude."

_Not a chance of that._ The elf thought darkly.

"Allie woulds never be considering the young Master Malfoys to be like Miss Hermione, sir."

_Was that an insult? It sounded like one. Wait, did she just say…_

"Miss Hermione? Has she given you permission to call her by her given name?"

"Allie is thinkings Miss Hermione be scareds of being lonely, Mister Malfoys, sir. She is wantings Allie to be friends."

"Did she say that?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoys. Miss Hermione is verys kind. Asked Allie to stays with her for tea and talks about Mister Malfoys."

"She talked about me? What did she say?" He asked with a frown.

"Miss Hermione saids Hogwarts is hers home and she is have to put up with you callings her 'Granger'. She said she wanteds a someone to talks to her like she was at reals home."

Draco thought for a moment, he didn't really want to give anything away about his feelings for the Gryffindor witch, especially when the elf had taken a liking to her too, but he had to know.

"What else did she say about me, Allie?" His said, his voice softening in a way he knew usually got him what he wanted.

"Allie cannots be telling you anymores of what Miss Hermione saids. Allie has nevers had a friend of a witch before ands…"

"Come on, Allie, help me out? Please? McGonagall wants us to get along this year but I'm not sure the best way to do that. She hates me, even if she is trying to be nice for the sake of McGonagall's plans."

"Allie does not be thinkings that is why Miss Hermione is beings nice to you, Mister Malfoys."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you know?"

Allie cowered a little, as he would expect but answered with confidence.

"As friendsies, Allie askers Miss Hermione ifs she is wantings to be nicer to's you because of the Headmistress. Miss Hermione is saying no, sir. She is saying she is wantings to be nicer because you is verys clever in your classes and deservings on your education sir."

Draco schooled the look of surprise he was about to show.

"She thinks I'm clever? What else did she say, Allie?" He asked, conversing with her as a friend; decorum and position replaced by excitement and curiosity.

"Miss Hermione is saying she is glads she saved you from the Azkabans and you gets to haves a life frees of… frees of…"

"What? What is it Allie?"

Allie hesitated. Unsure if she could say it without laughing.

"Frees of… Miss Hermione calleds him… snake-face, sir" she lost the battle with her control over laughter and descended into a fit of squeaky, breathy laughter as she uttered Hermione's amusing nickname for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Once more, Draco schooled his expression to not reveal his true feelings but as he watched the little elf's animated display of uncontrollable mirth, he allowed the smallest hint of a smile to show.

"Calm yourself, Allie."

"Y-yes, yes sir." She said as her laughter softened and she straightened herself, although her shoulders still struck with the strain. "Is theres anything else Allie can do fors you, sir? Would yous like dinner ins your room or is you be going down to the Greats Hall?"

"I'll go down to the Great Hall, Allie. But I do have one more question… did you suggest to Granger that I would like her more if she kissed me?"

_So he does thinks it's a goods idea. He wouldn't be mentionings it if he had dismissed doings it. Tellings him would break whats Miss Hermione said about not tellings him but…_

"No sir, it is not the business of elveses to be meddlings in who witches is kissings."

"But she said you…"

"Mister Malfoys, sir, Miss Hermione asked for Allie's advices on if kissings you would works as a way to puts the war and the pasts behind you."

_It was her idea? No wonder she blushed and didn't want me to ask the elf._

"And what did you say?"

"Allie is tellings Miss Hermione that we elveses is kissings all the time. We don't worries about whys and whos."

"Did she think it was a good idea in the end?"

"Allie is not sures, sir. Miss Hermione didn't say whats she was thinking. She was smilings though sir and her cheekses were pinker than an Umbridge robe, sir. Allie thinkses she likes'd the idea."

"Thank you, Allie." He said with a grin he couldn't contain. "You're dismissed."

The elf bowed to her young master and disappeared with a pop.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." He said to the empty room before heading to the great hall.

* * *

Draco entered the Great Hall unable to hide the smug expression on his face. It seemed to him Granger was more interested in reconciliation than she'd let on. It was no wonder she'd been upset with his quickly-penned note, intended to 'keep her on side' for the sake of not pissing off the Headmistress, if she was after him for more than just friendship. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_, he thought as he scanned the room for the witch in question, _the Gryffindor Princess wanting to slum it with the Slytherin ferret. Well, let's see how far she's willing to go for… house unity._

He spotted her sitting at a table near the front. It seemed in the name of unity, the house tables had been replaced by smaller ones, the symbolic animals of each house carved into every table with a Hogwarts crest made of flowers as a centrepiece for each. He had never took McGonagall as overly sentimental before, even for a Gryffindor but he supposed the war could have changed her feelings too, and he knew Granger would lap it up. He approached the young witch and sat beside her.

"Hey Granger." He said as he confidently threw his left arm around her shoulders.

"Draco?" she asked, turning to him. "What are you doing?"

"McGonagall was talking some bullshit earlier about house unity. Thought I'd show willing. Keep her off my back."

"House Unity is not bullshit; it's the way forward. And don't do something, especially involving me, to show willing. I will allow you to leave your arm draped over my shoulder only if that is where you want it be. Otherwise you're making a mockery of the whole project."

"I think you might hit me again if I put my hands where I want them to be, Granger."

Hermione frowned.

"Are you… are you flirting with me, Draco?"

"Maybe. Is that so hard to believe? Like you said earlier, we're not kids anymore. There's no reason we couldn't get a little cosy in public… if not to show willing then to be seen as supporting the whole house unity thing. It's our duty as heads of the student body."

_Fuck! How do I get out of this? _She thought, feeling panic rising and maybe a little excitement. _Do I want to get out this? He must have an angle to come on to me so publically; improving his image maybe? Where did he even get the idea? The only person I've told is… ALLIE! Ooooo, that sneaky little… that elf is gonna be begging for fucking clothes. There's no legitimate way out of his idea, it would work wonders. Unless he's bluffing… that makes more sense; he's trying to, I don't know… embarrass me? Well, two can play that game, Malfoy._

She neatly placed her cutlery on the empty plate in front of her and looked him dead in the eye, her not-well-practiced most seductive look attempting to grace her features as she lowered her voice a little…

"You know what, Draco? You're right! There's nothing wrong with a little house-to-house fraternisation."

_Godric forgive me! _Hermione thought as she smiled a little and brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders, staring into molten silver.

"Really, Granger? You're willing to do this? _You_?"

She rolled her eyes at the continued use of her last name. This could be an opportunity to get him over that.

"How little you know me. Not surprising considering you never bothered to learn but yes Draco. Under one little condition, I agree to your plan to support and encourage house unity."

She almost laughed at his look of surprise. _So he was bluffing. Oh well, too late to back out now._

His expression changed to wary as he asked, "Condition?"

"If we're going to do this, you need to get over your aversion to my name. I know it's going to severely bruise your ego to give in to me but you know what? Regardless of your motivations, or mine for that matter, we need to make this believable. I think that might be best to start with calling me Hermione."

Finding his confidence at her rather simple condition, he let his mind wander to what else she might be willing to allow if her only proviso was what he called her. _She didn't say 'only kissing', she didn't say 'only in public'; so much for the Gryffindor prude. Blaise always said she'd be a firecracker in the sack if the passion of her temper could be transferred to the bedroom. Still, she could be bluffing?_

"Ok, Granger you're on. But not until you prove there's something in this for me other than house bloody unity."

"Typical fucking Slytherin." She muttered and Draco rolled his eyes.

"What happened to house unity?"

"Old habits die hard but you're right, there should be something in this for both of us besides the Headmistress' plans. She told me about your plans for the Potions internship; I'm going for the Transfiguration one. To support our little display and to help each other out, what would you think to starting out with study _dates_? That way, at least it looks like we're spending time together socially and not snogging for the sake of house unity."

"Good idea but not what I meant about something for me. I can't believe I have to spell this out to the know-it-all." His eyes raised in challenge, asking her to understand. Just so he could see her blush.

She did understand, she'd understood the first time but she had no intention of making this too easy for him. Their banter and some level of disdain and teasing had to remain intact for the appearance of sincerity as they conducted this little experiment and goading each other came with the territory.

"Oh please…" she began on a whisper, leaning closer as if to kiss him right then. "Please tell me what it is you want from me."

He gulped and shot a sideways glance to the teachers table before returning his eyes to glowing amber of Hermione's. They seemed a little darker than before he looked away, her pupils blown wide and she wore a sly smile. Was she really willing to do this in front of McGonagall and the rest of the staff? Only the Headmistress and Snape were paying them any attention but Draco figured they might as well start now if they were really going to do this.

He moved his hands to her waist, moved his face closer to her, until they were barely an inch apart and returned her hushed voice…

"Let's give 'em a show."

Hermione closed the distance and her eyes as she tilted her head to the left and brought her lips softly onto his. Draco reciprocated, tightening his hold on her waist as she curled her hands around his neck to pull him closer, her finger stroking his platinum locks at the name. She felt his back straighten and his slight shiver as she caressed the sensitive spot. _He must be ticklish there – this is going to be too much fun!_ She continued the action and at her third stroke, his tongue was begging entry at the seam of her lips. She granted it as he slid one hand, the hand not in view of the teachers to her bum and squeezed. She did not stop him.

They spent several minutes this way, tongues dancing together after the initial fight for dominance; hands grabbing, teasing, caressing, until…

The sound of a clearing throat.

They did not break apart immediately, neither really wanting to break the surprisingly amazing kiss but it was Hermione who pulled back first. Draco took his cue from her and released her waist and bottom. She looked up to wear the sound had come from and found the Headmistress and Snape staring at her slightly blushing, very breathless self.

"Oh sorry, s-sir. I didn't see you there." Draco remained silent.

"Obviously." Snape deadpanned.

"Well this is new." Minerva added, appearing rather put out but with a slight hint of amusement twinkling in her eyes, so slight in fact it was worthy of Albus Dumbledore.

"We were just… erm…" Draco attempted.

"It is not difficult to understand what you were doing, Draco." Snape said to his godson.

"Grang-Hermione and I were talking about…"

"I may be getting on in years Mr Malfoy but in my day we did not call that _talking._" Mcgonagall seemed amused at herself.

"Headmistress, I apologise for the public display. I hope we didn't cause too much of a spectacle. I just, well… I really couldn't…"

She looked down, feigning embarrassment and continued in a slightly lower, chastised voice.

"I really couldn't help myself. Draco thanked me, actually thanked me for helping to have his trial dismissed and… and… he, he called me Hermione. He's never done that before."

She looked up then, right into his eyes.

"I was overwhelmed by hearing you say it and I just, I couldn't stop myself."

McGonagall looked understanding; Snape looked at her as though she were pathetic.

Catching on to her act to make their kiss seem natural and unplanned, Draco decided to join in and barely act at all…

"You know what, _Hermione_, if that's your reaction just to me saying a quick thanks and using your name, this could prove to be a very fun year, _Hermione_." He challenged.

Hermione intentionally took the bait. He was a really good kisser.

"Excuse me, Professors," she shot them a quick glance before returning her attention fully to Draco. "I really just need to…"

She grabbed the front of his dress shirt and yanked him toward her, crushing her lips to his.

_Fuck, she's good at this._ He thought as he felt a certain part of his anatomy twitch at her daring to be so blatant in front of the teachers. _I wonder if she's as turned on as I am._ The truth is he had no idea.

"Miss Granger, please desist." She heard Minerva say.

Hermione pulled away once more and this time, when she looked at her teachers, she showed no embarrassment whatsoever.

_Interesting._ Draco thought. _Is she really interested or are we still acting?_

"Miss Granger, I think it best that you to return to your dorm, now you have finished your dinner. With kisses like that, you will keep Mr Malfoy from his own meal and he is not a happy bunny when he is left hungry." Snape explained, a little amusement creeping into his show of disgust."

"A very good idea, Severus." McGonagall added. "I have compiled a study guide for you to take under advisement this year in preparation for your internship with me once you complete your N.E. ; I believe now would be a good time for you to review it and plan your research schedule so it does not interfere with your coursework for your classes. Your timetable has been delivered with it. Courtesy of Allie."

"Yes Headmistress." She nodded to Snape and turned toward Draco. "See you later, Draco." She said with a wink and a very cheeky smile before rising to head for the door.

They all watched her leave until she was well out of earshot before both teachers turned to Draco.

"I hope you have both thought long and hard about this." Snape began.

"It was just a thank you, Sev, honestly. She just hurled herself at me."

Snape raised his signature eyebrow in disbelief.

"Besides, doesn't she think everything through?"

"You have a point, Mr Malfoy. But after what she went through with Mr Weasley over the summer, woe betide anyone who betrays her affections."

Draco suddenly looked a little fearful. "Wh-what happened?"

"That is not for me to say, Mr Malfoy. I will tell you however, that he is still in St Mungo's." The Headmistress' thin lips of disapproval had returned.

"Be careful, Draco. Be very, very careful." Snape added.

They both turned to return to their table.

_Albus will be delighted, _Minerva thought as she sat back down at the head table. _I can't wait to tell him._

Suddenly Draco wasn't hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione practically skipped down the corridor beaming with mischievousness; she had missed the feeling of getting away with something that Harry and Ron had brought out in her from their first year. With this plan of fooling around with Draco to honour the house unity project, she'd just changed up her partner in crime and in some ways upped the stakes. If she happened to enjoy the way his hand had grabbed her bum and the way he'd shivered when she tickled his neck, then that just added to the fun of the whole situation.

As she reached the common room, she practically sang the password before running straight to her room and jumping on her bed to lie flat on her back. She clutched at her chest, breathing hard and gave a very girlish sigh at the thought that she had just snogged Draco Malfoy – twice! It felt irrational, spontaneous and hormonally driven to have kissed him, more than acting on a scheme. Since those two amazingly good kisses, she couldn't even bring herself to chastise Allie for engineering the whole thing; _she probably thinks it's romantic._ She decided she'd probably mention to Allie to cut back on the meddling but the elf's plan had worked, she certainly had a better opinion of Draco now, she just hoped Draco would feel the same way.

She pondered the first kiss – it had felt like an act for no more than ten seconds, it started out so gentle; she never imagined Draco Malfoy could be gentle about anything, especially not her but she had proof now; irrefutable proof – he was a wonderful kisser. She touched her fingers to her lips as she relived the memory; when she felt his tongue move from his mouth to hers, she'd felt tingly and warm. It was so much better than kissing Ron.

_Oh God. Ron. He's gonna go mental when he hears about this, if he hears about it. Not that I care. And Harry, Merlin knows what he'll do. It's not too late to back out… it's not. The students haven't arrived yet. It's only Minerva and Snape. But then the project will suffer; this will do wonderful things for house unity and it doesn't matter if I enjoyed the kiss, really, really enjoyed it. He wouldn't want to make it real so I can use his feelings to keep me grounded if mine spin out of control. Yes! Yes, that will be fine._

Deciding that she had no intention of backing out, Hermione decided to do a little damage control before the news of her 'dating' Draco became public. She summoned parchment, a quill and an ink pot and began writing a letter to Harry, explaining the situation, omitting the part that she really rather liked how much she got to kiss Draco for the sake of bringing the houses together.

…

Draco left the Great Hall after three mouthfuls of his dinner; he really wasn't hungry after hearing some unknown fate had befallen Weasley via the business end of a pissed off Hermione Granger's wand. He didn't care about Weasley but this plan he had with her was becoming more and more likely to blow up in his face. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Hermione was a good kisser, amazing in fact, and he wanted to kiss her again; a lot.

_This could get really tricky. What if she wants us to keep going in private? What if she actually starts to like me, properly? I'm a damn good kisser. She could fall for my kisses, she might be in love with me already – that was quite a snog I landed on her, even if she did initiate it. Oh fuck, she initiated it. She is in love with me. How the fuck do I stop it; this stupid house unity bollocks has ruined my life. I'm gonna end up in St Mungo's with a dick on my face or something. My beautiful face – Oh Merlin, she could turn me ginger; or vanish my beautiful platinum locks and make me a skinhead. No! She wouldn't do that, would she? She's a Gryffindor, and a 'good person'; she'd never… oh fuck, I really need to talk to her… and call her _Hermione. _Gods, I hate this place._

Draco did not head straight back to the common room he shared with the witch consuming his every thought though. In a strange stroke of irony, he found himself in her favourite place in the castle, the library. What very few people realised was that it was his favourite place in the school too. In the year he had tried unsuccessfully to best her in any and all classes, he had come to enjoy the library; the smell was archaic and the oldest books whispered their secrets to each other. He located the hiding place Snape had showed him in his second year, a nook magically hidden between the Restricted Section and the Potions shelves and uttered the password to the narrow portrait that adorned the wall there before slipping into the narrow space and sitting on the single space.

It was pitch black inside and that was exactly what he needed to really sort out his thoughts. Snape had told him that the wards in the nook prevented any kind of detection; even legillemency couldn't penetrate his mind while he was in there and so he was at perfect liberty to be completely honest with himself.

_How do I even begin to admit that I like Granger? How do I even like her? Sweet Salazar, she was a good kisser and she found that little spot on my neck that makes me shiver. She knows it too. Little minx actually did it on purpose after that first time. Gods, I wanted her in that moment. If the Snape and McGonagall hadn't come over I could've thrown her down on that bloody table and fucked her silly._

He wiped a hand down his face at the truth he'd been denying himself since that first kiss. He sat in the dark, pondering his feeling, her feelings, what the kiss meant, if they could back out, if he even wanted to back out, if she wanted to back out, what it all meant, how his family react, how everyone else would react. He worried if she was in love with him already and he fretted more about what she would do to him if he turned her down – not that he really want to.

Forty minutes later, no clearer about anything he thought or felt, he made his way back to their common room to finally face the music and ask the question he was dreading the answer to.

…

Hermione heard the portrait door swing open almost an hour after writing her letter to Harry. It had to be Draco coming back, no one else knew their password, no one else was in the school except for the teachers. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer; she climbed off her bed and smoothed down the burnt orange lycra maxi dress she'd changed into. She had no intention of making it easy for Draco to brush her aside and pretend he wasn't interested; the dress hugged her curves and was just low enough in the front to show him she wasn't a gawky kid anymore.

When she opened the door and walked onto the bedroom landing, Draco looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. He had two thoughts running round in his head as his jaw hit the floor and his eyes almost bulged out of his head at her cleavage: '_Fuck, she's gorgeous' _and_ 'Gods, I'm doomed.'_

Noticing his expression, she smirked internally but to his face, her blush made the shy-look work perfectly and gave him a coy smile and dropped her eyes to the floor a little.

"Hi Draco. You were a long time."

_Oh fuck, she really is in love with me. Am I happy about that?_ He thought as his heart sped up a little.

"Granger."

"Really? Still with the Granger… even though you've had your tongue down my throat?"

Shyness obliterated, she wasn't having that.

"Fine. _Hermione_, I think we should probably talk."

"Hmmmm, talk." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, talk. You're the one who wanted us to be honest with each other right?"

_Oh shit. I knew that would bite me on the arse. Just didn't think it would be this quick._

"Of course I'll be honest with you Draco. Is there something specific you wanted to be honest about?"

"You can't think of anything?"

"I assume you're talking about our little display in the Great Hall."

"We can talk about that if you want to… or, you know, do it again?"

"You want to kiss me again?"

_Please say yes, please say yes. _Hermione began the mantra in her mind.

"I'm not sure Granger. One little thank you and you were all over me. Not sure you can handle anymore."

He smirked.

"I was acting, you sanctimonious idiot. If I was kissing you for real, you'd know."

"Was your tongue acting too?"

"Was yours?"

"Actually, no."

Hermione just stared at him.

"What?" He asked "When a girl sticks her tongue down _my _throat, even if she is pretending it was an act and she didn't really want to, I'm gonna go with it."

She shook her head and walked back toward her bedroom muttering…

"Hey where are you going? We're not done talking."

"I am. I have that research schedule to do." She turned back to him at her door and blew him a kiss. "Goodnight Draco." She said seductively before closing her door.

"Witches!" he mumbled before making his way to his own room.

…

Draco lay awake half the night going over his conversation with Hermione. He couldn't work out if she was actually interested in him or not and it was driving his out of his mind. On the one hand, she kissed him like she never wanted to stop, but she claimed she was acting the part; he was convinced she meant it but questioned his instincts because of her words.

By 3am, he couldn't cope anymore. He jumped off his bed with purpose, clad only in Slytherin green silk boxers and threw on his matching robe. If Hermione had seen it, she'd say the determination in his stride as he stalked from his room to hers was very Gryffindor. That thought gave him more courage to get the answers he needed from her. To fight the fear that she'd never trust him, that she'd fuck him over and leave him in some horrifying spell-damaged state.

He knocked on her door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

_How can she be sleeping with all of this going on? Does it really all mean nothing to her? Was it really just an act? How is she not pacing or scribbling in a diary about how amazing his kisses were? How is she not awake and pining for more?_

Finally, he heard movement.

After a moment, the door creaked open. She was looking down, rubbing her eyes. He couldn't see much of her, just a few of her wild chestnut curls obscuring the half of her face that wasn't hidden behind her door and a sliver of silky green slip. His breath caught at the flash of bare shoulder, smooth shapely calf, toned, tanned thigh. _I'm doomed._

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Everything. We really need to talk."

She looked up at him and Draco saw a flash of panic flash through her eyes.

"What happened? Is _he_ back? Is it Harry? Draco…" she threw open the door and grabbed the lapels of his robe, shaking him as her panic rose. "Who's hurt? Are you ok? Have they come back for you? Have the over-turned the ruling? Please tell me everything's ok…"

"Hermione, breathe. I promise everyone is fine, no one is hurt, no one is back and the ruling about me hasn't been changed, you're still stuck with me."

Her breathing was laboured and Draco couldn't help but notice that her braless breasts were rising and falling with the effort of stopping a full panic attack from erupting. His eyes focused there for a moment too long and the subject of his focus finally allowed her mind to chase her fears away, overriding them with a feeling she couldn't quite place.

"Erm… excuse me… I'm up here, Draco."

"Sorry," he said, his eyes snapping up. "You're just, erm… well, not wearing much."

"Neither are you." She pointed out, gesturing to his open robe and bare chest. "Not bad Draco; too pale but not bad." She felt her cheeks pink a little, hoping it was too dark for him to notice. _Oh Godric, he's gorgeous. _"Remind me to introduce to a muggle device known as a sunbed."

"A what?"

"Never mind. I'll explain it later. What do you want? I'm tired and thanks to the late night call, half wrung out from a panic attack. Whatever you have to say, it better be good."

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about that kiss." He said, a little sheepishly.

"And so you decided I shouldn't be able to sleep because of it either?"

"You wanted honesty, right?"

"Couldn't you be honest in five hours from now? I can't think about this now, it's the middle of the night."

"Please Hermione. I can't sleep."

She gave a long, resigned sigh and allowed her gaze to quickly scan over the expanse of his lean, pale chestbefore returning to his beautiful liquid silver eyes that seemed more alive than she'd ever seen them. _Yum._

"Fine but don't expect me to make much sense. I'm not quite 'with it' at this time of the morning."

"Do you want me to call Allie for some hot chocolate or something?"

"No, it's fine. Let her sleep. I'll make it."

Five minutes later, they sat on opposite sofas staring into steaming mugs of hot chocolate and avoiding each other's gaze.

"I don't quite know how to start this conversation." Draco said, attempting honesty.

"Ok. Tell me one of the things you wanna say to me or ask me; just one."

"Erm… I think I'd better start with the hardest one, get it out the way…"

Hermione nodded but kept her eyes on her cup. She had the feeling he might get this out easier if she wasn't looking at him.

She heard him take a deep breath.

"Did… did you… I mean… that kiss… was it, was it real?"

Hermione rubbed her free hand down her face.

"I assume you're not asking me if you imagined it?"

"Please don't make this more difficult. It's hard enough as it is."

"So I see." She said with a smirk, eyes the slight tenting effect in his boxers.

He looked down and cringed.

"Give me a break. You're wearing Slytherin green and by the looks of it no underwear. I'm only human, Hermione."

"Thank you." She said, taking the high road and giving him a genuine smile.

"For what?"

"For using my name. And in answer to your question, yes there was a little more to it for me than putting on a show. You're a good kisser, Draco. And I'm brave enough to admit that I wanted to do it again, which is why I did."

"So the second kiss wasn't for Snape and McGonagall at all, it was for you?"

"It played into what we were trying to portray but again, yes, it was more for me than them; hopefully, it was for you too, or did you wake me up to tell me that you think it's all in my head?"

"You're serious? You want to start something? Even after everything I…"

"Stop that, right now. I told you I'm over all that stuff in the past. Finding a way forward is all that matters to me; whether that means just being close in public or whether we bring it back here for when we're in private, I don't know but I'm willing to consider the latter. I haven't said this in so many words before but I do find you attractive and it wouldn't be that difficult to… I don't know, blur the lines of where house unity ends and you and I begin. What do you think?"

"Do you mean now? Tonight?"

A small laugh escaped her at his audacity.

"Did you wake me up to try and get into my knickers, Draco Malfoy?" she asked, still laughing.

"No?" he said, unsure of what answer she wanted.

"Well, that's good because I doubt you'd go near my knickers tonight; they're Gryffindor red. Doesn't that colour burn Slytherin skin?" her laughter reaching uncontrollable levels. "Lighten up, Draco." She added when he looked sucker punched.

"You're taking way too much pleasure in my feeling a bit uneasy." He smiled a little.

"Like you wouldn't do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed."

"I suppose you have a point. So, do you really want to try and keep this up outside of public displays?"

"Ok, I have an idea, let's make the study dates I mentioned real. That way we can get to know each other better and it'll help with our real studies; that way we can see if anything can develop naturally without forcing it. As for the kissing, we'll keep that to showing off to everyone else with under the condition that when we are 'showing off' we don't hold back. Best of both worlds until we know if there's something here worth trying."

"That sounds ok to me… what about if I want to do more than kissing?"

"One step at a time, Draco."

"I suppose that's fair. I do have one more question though…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Go on then."

"What is it that you did to Weasley? McGonagall mentioned that…"

"I can't talk about it but I don't mind you knowing."

Hermione picked up her wand from the sofa and conjured a phial before pointing it to her right temple and extracting a wispy substance of silver-white mist which she deposited in the phial and corked it.

"Have this," she said, handing the phial to Draco. "You'll need to use a pensieve to view it. Maybe go see Minerva tomorrow; I'm sure she won't mind."

"I have my own." He said with a yawn.

"Of course you do. Well I'm going to bed. I need to pop into Hogsmeade tomorrow to get some supplies. You can come with me if you like."

"Yeah. I could do with a few things. Wanna get lunch at The Three Broomsticks?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Draco Malfoy?"

"If you're not gonna be a feminist and get all funny about me paying then yes."

"Ok. In that case, I really do need to get some beauty sleep. You're already prettier than me, I don't need bags under my eyes to make it more obvious."

"There's no good reply to that."

Hermione got up and walked over to him smiling.

"Goodnight Draco." She said, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Would it be bad form to just grab you right now and snog your face off?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she headed off to her room.

He followed ten minutes later after he finished his hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco returned to his bedroom, holding the phial of Hermione's memory in his left hand so he could summon his pensieve wandlessly with his right. It settled on his desk as he approached. It felt something like an invasion of her privacy to delve into possibly one of her darkest moments – and that in itself felt foreign to him – before the war he would have had no reservations in doing such a thing; now he felt like it was somehow betraying her, even though she had given him permission to do so.

He replayed the conversation they had just had; she agreed to go out with him after giving him the memory. This revelation alone allowed him to allay his reservations and set about pouring the silvery mist of her memory into his pensieve. He took a deep breath and hesitated for just a few seconds before summoning courage he didn't know he possessed and leaning into the cloudy pool of Hermione's past.

_Draco didn't recognise the room that suddenly surrounded him as he landed in Hermione's memory. It was small, messy and he assumed would smell like grease if the memory held other senses beside sight and sound. There were only two people in the room - Hermione and Weasley. He scowled at the sight of them, curled up together on the large, thread-bare sofa, Hermione's head resting on the Weasel's lap as he stroked her hair._

"_Mione, I was thinking…"_

"_Did it hurt?" _

Draco snorted.

_He reached over and slapped her demin-clad backside. _

His fists clenched in frustration.

"_The thing is… now that school is over and the war is over and You-Know-Who is finally gone, I was thinking that there's really nothing to stop us."_

_Hermione sat up and turned to face her boyfriend._

"_Stop us? From what?"_

"_From… you know, getting… getting married." The gormless redheaded said nervously._

_Hermione closed her eyes, apparently weighing her words carefully, hopefully trying to spare his feelings with a refusal. When she opened them again, they held a steely determination that Draco recognised._

"_Ronald, I really don't wish to hurt your feelings with what I'm about to say but I have absolutely no interest in getting married. And before you get your wand in a knot, I am not refusing you specifically; I'm refusing the idea of teenagers getting married at all. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment; I've just been through a war Ron and I want to live a little before I tie myself into a marriage and a family. You know what your mother would be like if we got engaged and I'm not willing to deal with that."_

"_But…"_

"_No Ron; no buts. I'm not ready for that. We only had our first kiss a month ago; we haven't even been on a proper date yet and once the summer is over, I'm going back to school to get my N.E. ."_

"_We don't need to go on proper dates, Mione. You're my girlfriend now and you absolutely don't need to go back to school. Once we get married, I'll go be an Auror with Harry and you can stay at home and be like mum. We can have loads of kids, a whole Quidditch team. It'll be great… imagine us with a little girl with curly red hair, Mione. She'll be really brainy, just like you but know how to have fun, like me. What shall we call her Mione?"_

_Hermione tensed more and more with every word he had the audacity to spill, she was shaking with restraining her temper but she took several deep breaths and tried to explain again._

"_Ronald, you are not listening to me." Her voice had lost the relaxed nature of an agreeable girlfriend and had taken on the barely restrained fury that was usually present in more than one their exhausted-with-dealing-with-kids professors. "I have no intention of marrying you or anyone else for at least five years, probably longer. As for having children, that is something I have absolutely no interest in, especially at the moment. Ron, I am going back to Hogwarts, I am going to complete my N.E. and then I am going to have a life. I want to travel the world, visiting magical communities in America, China, Africa, Australia; I want to write books on magical customs and pureblood traditions and how they can adjust to the modern world, I want to change laws to protect magical beings and creatures, I want to work for the Ministry, I want a seat on the Wizengamot. I want to be a Professor at Hogwarts someday, maybe even be Head of Gryffindor; I want the freedom that studying so hard for so many years can afford me. If you really think I am going to give all that up just for a ring on my finger and a bunch of redheaded babies then you really don't know me at all and if you expect me to give it all up then I really don't know you like I thought I did."_

"_But Mione, I love you; I want you to be my wife."_

_Hermione stood up then, hands on her hips as her face relaxed, and a smile graced her lips which Draco recognised should not be trusted._

"_And what does that look like to you, Ronald? Tell me how you see our life, with me as your wife?"_

"_Well, erm…" Ron sat up straighter and ran a hand down his face like he couldn't be bothered to really talk about it and was only going to try to avoid an argument. _

_Hermione's foot began to tap with impatience._

"_I want us to get married and live here for a while until we save up enough money for a flat or a house or something. Me and Harry will go into Auror training and you can learn to cook and stuff with mum. You won't be able to work cus you'll be pregnant so mum can…"_

"_That's enough." Hermione bellowed the interruption, holding up her hand to stop the rubbish he was spouting as her anger broke free. "I am not now, nor will I ever be some glorified house elf to your needs Ron. I had enough of that shit when we were on the run and as soon as things got too tough for you, you ran away. Well, you know what; it's my turn to run away, run away from you and I'm going to run as fast as I fucking can because all you want is someone to clean your house, cook your meals and keep you satisfied in the bedroom. You don't care what I want from my life Ronald; you're selfish and jealous, you want to stop me from having a life just so that yours doesn't pale in comparison. Well, I've had enough. If you want someone to fuck, go fuck yourself and likewise if you want someone to clean up after you all the time, do all of us a favour, stop being a burden on society and look in the fucking mirror…"_

The memory was suddenly a blinding flash of white light; purple streaks of lightening crackled through the brightness and Draco had to shield his eyes, squinting. It took maybe a minute for the scene to reform as it was before, only it wasn't quite the same as it was before. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, when he looked back to the sofa where the ginger idiot had been sitting, there was only a… _oh fuck, she didn't, she couldn't. That's not even possible. Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuck!_

_Hermione blinked several times as she stumbled backwards after the strange magic seemed to have knocked her off balance. She looked at her apparently ex-boyfriend with wide eyes and Draco could practically read the 'oh shit' look in her eyes but she pulled herself together remarkably fast and returned to making speeches._

"_I am never going to serve you again, Ronald, or should I say '_Ronny'_ but maybe now you'll understand how it felt to always been cleaning up after someone else, to always be doing your homework and apologising for your stupid outbursts. I honestly didn't mean it to come to this but in a way I'm glad it did – see, I'm now legally forbidden from marrying you – witches and wizards aren't allowed to marry house elves."_

"_Wh-what? I'm not a…" Ron started but as he looked down to his too big clothes that hung from his body as he'd shrunk to two feet, six inches, as his hands came up to feel his bat like eyes and he blinked his huge, shocked blue eyes, he knew he couldn't deny the truth._

"_Now, I'll be at Hogwarts, helping with the restorations until further notice if anyone needs to contact me. Off you go, Ronny; go find your mum, oh sorry, I mean Mistress."_

"_Mione, you can't leave me like this. What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Not my problem anymore, Ron. You went too far when you stopped caring about what I wanted. I promise I only meant to put you into one of your mums outfits and place you under an obedience curse; whatever magic did this, it wasn't mine but you know what? I'm not sorry this happened. Once upon a time, I did love you Ron but it was a childish crush that wasn't destined to come to anything. We are so ill-matched and what I wanted as a girl is not what I want as a woman." She took a deep breath to completely calm herself. "There is one thing I'm sorry for… I'm sorry that we never really saw each other for who we truly are earlier; I was blinded by a stupid schoolgirl crush and you just saw the bookish know-it-all who helped with your homework and solved all the difficult problems in your life. You never saw that I had ambitions, desires, plans for a brilliant, enlightened, fulfilled life. Goodbye Ronald."_

_And she walked out the door._

The memory faded and Draco watched as a second one formed around him.

…

The second memory showed an interrogation room at the Ministry. Draco recognised it only too well… the walls were grey and blank, the floor white marble, a four–by-two feet table stood in the centre of the ten-by-ten feet room with two wood chairs on one side and a single chair with unused shackles on the other; Hermione Granger sat in that chair. On the other side only one seat was being used, by newly–appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_Miss Granger, do you understand why you are here?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath._

"_Of course I do Kingsley. You're familiar with my intellect, correct?"_

"_This is an official investigation, Miss Granger. Though we were on friendly terms for Order meetings, this is not one of those meetings and I must ask you to address me as 'Minister'."_

"_This is ridiculous, _Minister._ I did not intend to turn Ron into a house elf as I have already said so many times I've lost count. When have I ever lied to you Kingsley; don't you trust me?"_

"_This is not about trust Miss Granger and please remember to address me correctly."_

_She let out an exasperated sigh._

"_Fine. My intention was not to transform Ronald Weasley into a house elf, _Minister._ I don't even know how it happened. The wandless magic I cast was to enact an obedience curse for three days. Despite the argument Ron and I had, I would not intentionally wish the servitude that house elves are subjected to on anyone. I was angry with Ron for what he expected of me but I did not do this."_

"_I understand Mr Weasley had just proposed to you. Is that correct?"_

"_It was hardly a proposal. It was an expectation with no consideration for how I felt or what I wanted. I was very angry and I felt rage burn through me for a moment, it was like magic took over and I had no control but it wasn't familiar magic, it didn't feel like mine. Well, it did but not day-to-day magic, it felt like… it felt more archaic? No, that's not quite right either, it felt like an injection of power that wasn't my magic but like my magic belonged to it or it belonged to my magic. I don't know Minister. I'm very confused about it."_

"_You seem more confused about the magic than you are concerned about what happened to Ronald Weasley."_

"_Harry told me that Ron is at St Mungo's; they'll fix it. I'm concerned about my magic because I don't know what happened to it."_

"_What do you remember from the moment of your rage?"_

"_Nothing really. I just felt so angry and my magic seemed to react of its own accord, like accidental magic when I was a kid, but I felt another source of power that surged through mine. I've never felt anything like it. I didn't even use my wand. What did my memory of it tell you?"_

"_Your memory is still be analysed Miss Granger. We have an idea of what may have happened with your magic but more research needs to be done to confirm our suspicions."_

"_What kind of research? Please Kings… erm… Minister, please tell me what's going on with my magic. It's driving me crazy. What if it happens again? I can't control it." She was practically pleading as she got more flusteresd with the whole situation._

"_Miss Granger, please calm down. As soon as we have any answers we will inform you off what is going on. Now, Mr Potter would like to have a word before we release you to Headmistress McGonagall. Is that ok?"_

"_Of course. Harry is like a brother to me. I'd never want to not see him."_

"_Ok, Hermione. Our formal talk is over now. I'll send him in."_

"_Thanks Kingsley."_

_The Minster nodded and left the room._

Draco watched Hermione as she bit her bottom lip nervously and wrung her hands in her lap. It was strange seeing her so anxious and distracted. He wondered if that's how she felt about their date the next day; it was certainly a more intense version of what he was feeling, especially now she had some powerful unknown magic blasting out of her unbidden and turning people into house elves. Granted, he believed he would make a fine looking elf but he'd rather not find out.

"_Hermione?"_

"_Harry!"_

_She got up from her chair and ran at him, arms fastening around his waist in the type of hug only a very scared person can give when someone they trust completely shows up._

"_Hermione, are you okay? They won't tell me what's going on. All anyone has said is that you've been kept for questioning over what happened to Ron."_

"_Is he really mad at me? I swear I didn't mean to do it. He just made me so angry and I snapped, then all this weird extra magic fused with mine somehow and everything went blank; the next thing I knew, Ron was an elf."_

"_You mean you did this to him?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I think so and Kingsley seems to think I did but I didn't mean to. It wasn't regular magic Harry."_

"_You mean like what happened with my wand that time when it attacked Voldemort without my help?"_

"_I'm not sure. Maybe something similar but it was done without my wand. I was casting an obedience curse at him wandlessly but something else took over."_

"_An obedience curse? Whatever for?"_

"_He sort of proposed and was spouting off a load of shit about me not going back to school, about being pregnant and a housewife and it made me wanna slap him silly. It was like he'd never met me before, he had this vision of his life with some cookie cutter wife and he just slotted me into the role. He wasn't listening to me, he didn't care about my feelings or what I wanted; it made me sick, I just wanted him to know what all that felt like, the idea of being completely beholden to someone else's wishes with no control over what you do with your own life."_

"_I thought you wanted to be with him though? Isn't that what all that mooning and crying was about in the tent when he left?"_

_She gave a disbelieving sight, willing him to understand._

"_I thought so too Harry but I don't want the life that he has planned for us. I've worked too hard at school and fought too hard to survive the war just to give it all up and become another Mrs Weasley. I will not let my future look like that."_

"_Are you interested in someone else? Is that it? It's not me, is it?"_

_Hermione snorted a laugh._

"_Of course not Harry. You're too much like a brother to me; it would just be weird. And we've had this conversation when Ron left. You thought he saw feelings in me for you and I thought he saw them in you for me but we were both wrong and so was he. There is someone I might have a bit of interest in but it's complicated and I probably won't do anything about it."_

"_You have to tell me. You can't leave it open like that, it'll drive me crazy."_

"_I really can't Harry, it'll drive you more crazy if you know."_

"_Why? It's not Malfoy is it?"_

_Hermione's face went scarlet and she looked at her shoes. She never could lie to Harry. _

"_Hermione" That's... that's… insane. He's… he's…"_

"_He's what, Harry?"_

"_He's Malfoy!"_

"_Yes Harry, I figured that part out. I'm speaking for him at his trial tomorrow too, not that he knows. I've asked for my testimony to be private."_

"_I am too, publically though. That's not the point though Hermione. You have a thing for Draco Malfoy, seriously? He was a complete git to you for seven years; wished you dead in second year."_

Draco cringed.

"_Thanks for reminding me of that. Harry, if this war has taught me anything, it is that holding onto grudges and prejudices from the past will lead to history repeating itself; I will not be a part of that. That moment in Malfoy Manor when Draco lied for us, I forgave him for every foul word he ever said to or about me. I don't care about it anymore, I intend to move on and have a real life, if it ends up being with him then all the better but after living so close to being avada'd for so long, I'm not going to take this chance for granted."_

"_What chance? With Malfoy you mean?"_

"_The chance to have a life Harry; the chance to lead a full, happy and exciting magical life without the prejudice against muggleborns which we both fought against, which you gave me by defeating Voldemort. I'd like to have a real chance with Malfoy too, if he'll let me."_

"_And how do you plan to do that?"_

"_I've written to Minerva about an apprenticeship in Transfiguration after my final exams and she has agreed to train me as her replacement as Transfiguration Professor."_

"_Oh Hermione, that's amazing. You'll be a fantastic Professor." Harry beamed, pulling her into a quick hug._

"_Thanks, I'm really excited for it. She said I'll have a lot of extra prep work on top of my N.E.W.T. revision and classes but she thinks I can handle it. She said 'If anyone can handle pressure and study Hermione, it's you.' She actually called me Hermione, instead of the infernally formal Miss Granger."_

_Harry laughed._

"_But what does that have to do with Malfoy?"_

"_Well, I'm going to suggest to whoever records my testimony that Draco be allowed to complete his education and that I'll act as his quasi-probation officer. Minerva offered me Head Girl so all I have to do is get her to agree to him being Head Boy for our last year and we'll be sharing quarters. The Ministry will have 'Hermione Granger – War Heroine' to keep an eye on that 'Death Eater delinquent' as I've heard him called. It will make an amazing headline for the Ministry being reclaimed from the Voldemort, showing that everyone is working together to rehabilitate and to put the past behind us. Just think of, even the muggleborn witch who was victim to his bullying at school and tortured in his home publically willing to forgive. I'll come out for house unity, building bridges and abolishing past rivalries which is something I have always wanted to do anyway. _

_If I get Draco in the process then trust me I'll be happy as a pig in shit. Maybe I can get him to study with me or something, go from there. He's gorgeous Harry; I've fancied him since first year. I could've hit you that day you nearly killed him. That hair, Harry, every strand in place; I can even think of the words to describe how much I want to mess it up; or how I want to mess it up."_

Draco snorted; he was staring at the scene playing out in front of him; barely able to take in Hermione's words. She'd orchestrated his return to Hogwarts, his being Head Boy; she'd given him his life back; just because he'd fumbled over the morality of handing Potter over to Voldemort. No, not even that, all because she fancied him. _Well I can hardly blame her for that._

"_I really don't want to know how that side of your mind works." Harry said, putting a hand over her mouth in case she tried to think of the words. "Wait, so you have this all planned out?"_

"_Well, not everything. A lot relies on luck but the truth is, I really like him; he's smart and witty, his eyes make me want to… well, you probably don't want to know." She cut herself off as Harry turned a little green. "The point is I want to get to know him better and see if I can make those gorgeous liquid silver eyes burn with molten desire."_

"_Too much information, Hermione. Seriously, haven't I had enough years of nightmares?"_

"_Ok fine. Well, I'm heading to Hogwarts now that Kingsley is finished questioning me. Minerva said I can move back in whenever I'm ready as I offered to help with the restoration."_

"_Why don't you come and stay at Grimmauld for a few days? You can catch up with everyone, get a good night's sleep; didn't you say you had to get that testimony done tomorrow? Maybe you could come to St Mungo's and see Ron after."_

"_I'm not ready to see Ron, I'm still too angry at him. I will come and stay at Grimmauld for a few days though; it's close to Diagon Alley and I want to help Ollivander re-open."_

"_You never stop. It's exhausting being your friend you know? Do you even know how to relax?"_

"_I'll relax when I'm snogging Draco."_

"_Hermione, that is not a mental image I want. It's never gonna happen anyway. I'd put ten galleons on it."_

"_Make it twenty and you've got yourself a bet."_

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, really?" Draco added, as incredulous as Harry. "Wait, you did snog me, you owe me half of that win, witch."

"_Feel like making it really interesting?" Hermione challenged._

"_How much?"_

"_We'll stick to twenty but we can still up the stakes… such as if I win, I want you to bury the hatchet with Draco too."_

"_There is no way he'll go for that. He hates me."_

"_He saved your life at the Manor and you know it. It's only pride stopping you from admitting it. If I win, you walk up to Draco, shake his hand and tell him he's the better seeker."_

Draco burst out laughing, a smug look on his face.

"_Never gonna happen."_

"_Well if you're so confident, you have nothing to lose."_

"Damn, Granger… erm… Hermione, you're good."

"_Ok, fine but if I win…"_

"_Oh please, you never win anything without me." Hermione laughed._

"_If I win," Harry ground out through clenched teeth, "you tell Malfoy this entire plan of yours and how you saved him from Azkaban, how you were the one to give him his education and his life back. I wanna see the look on his face when he realises that he rejected the witch who saved his life."_

"_Fine." She said holding her hand out for Harry to shake, which he did."_

"_Come on, let's go home."_

"_After you."_

The memory faded and Draco was unceremoniously returned from the pensieve into his bedroom.

…

_Wow, she really is into me. This is amazing, it's crazy. It was a bet._

Draco crossed over to his bed, shaking his head, completely nonplussed by everything he'd seen. He really should get some sleep with his 'date' pending tomorrow, it was starting to get light but he couldn't wrap his mind around everything.

_That bet, she showed me the memories so she's already given Harry the win but I did kiss her so she won; although technically she kissed me. Would that be enough of a technicality for her to lose the bet? If it was magically sealed it would but they only shook on it. I suppose she could have taken it upon herself to assume she lost the bet, that seems like something she'd do but I did snog her back so she still would've won. And she denied Harry my expression as I know now already._

His mind went back and forth over all the information he'd learned until sleep finally came, restless and interrupted with dreams of kissing the Gryffindor Princess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco awoke late the next morning. He could hardly be blamed, it was practically sunrise when he fell asleep and it had not been a restful time with everything he had learned from Hermione's memories. He cast a tempus charm, discovering the time was 11.30. _Shit, I've missed breakfast and it's going be at least two hours until we get to The Three Broomsticks. I can't be a glutton on a date, even if I am starving. She always seemed put out by Weasley's appalling table manners and I'm fucking starving._

"Allie." He called out on his way to the bathroom.

The elf appeared with a soft pop just as he hit the door to the shared bathroom.

"Good mornings, Mister Malfoys. How can Allie be of assisterance?"

"Morning Allie." He greeted. "I know it's late but is there any chance of something to eat? I was up late talking to Hermione, slept in and missed breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Of courses, Mister Malfoys. What can Allie gets for you?"

"Well nothing too filling, I'm having lunch with Hermione in Hogsmeade but I've woken up starving."

"A sandwich, sir?"

"Sounds perfect, Allie. Thank you. I'm just going to have a shower so give me ten minutes. Is Granger around?"

"Miss Hermione is in the library, Mister Malfoys, sir. She is restorings old books that was damaged by some of the battles, sir."

Draco felt a surge of affection for the witch as he imagined her in her favourite place, his favourite place, casting stasis charms and repairo's over the single first edition of Hogwarts: A History that was present in the castle. He smiled absently.

"Thank you, Allie; can you make it a cheese and ham sandwich. Ooooo and some pickles."

"Of courses, Mister Malfoys. There is posts and mails on your desk, sir. I think one is from Miss Hermione."

Allie watched the young Malfoy heir with a knowing gleam in her eye. It was quite obvious to her, with her own senses that he was smitten with the young Gryffindor witch, even if he was struggling to admit it to himself. This was further evidenced as he glanced to his desk, then back to the shower several times, warring with himself about what to do first.

"Dismissed, Allie." He said with a little too much sharpness when he noticed the smug little smile on the elf's lips.

"Yes sir," she said and popped away to the kitchens.

Even though it felt like the anticipation might kill him, he decided to take his shower first. Whatever Granger had to say, it could wait until he felt a little fresher… the late night and restless sleep had a headache bearing down on his temples and the hot spray would help.

* * *

Ten minutes later Draco returned to his room, forest green towel slung low around his hips, blond hair dripping beads of water over his back, chest and neck. Despite his confidence in the headache curing power of hot water, the dull ache at his temples had not calmed after his shower and he had to hope that the food would help instead.

Three letters sat on his desk, something from his mother which he decided to read that evening; a note from McGonagall which he perused quickly as he sat at the desk chair and started to eat. It warned him to be a gentleman with Hermione and reminded him that he was still on probation. The note from Hermione was literally eight words on a small folded piece of red card which held her scent of lavender and honey:

_Don't be smug or I'll change my mind._

Draco snorted at Hermione's note as a very smug smile lit his face, remembering the contents of her memories from last night and how she had confessed her serious attraction to him in her conversation with Potter, how she had given him his freedom, education and life back with one testimony. _How am I supposed to not feel smug? It's impossible._

After eating, he slipped the mail into his top desk drawer and warded it before turning toward his wardrobe. It had been a long time since he'd had a date, not since his fifth year. His sixth year was too stressful with trying to kill Dumbledore whilst also trying to not kill Dumbledore; his seventh year, well he was a reluctant death eater and so hadn't had the opportunity to do anything as normal as find a girl he liked. After that he was hauled into interrogations for most of the summer and now he was here. Hermione was the only girl to actually show interest in almost three years and he had to make the most of it. What to wear on this date was crucial to its success… _maybe I should forgo Slytherin colours? Just black? Nah, too Snape. Would she appreciate it if I wear red? I don't think I even own anything red. Maybe a pair of socks. This is ridiculous._

"Allie." He bellowed into his empty room.

The elf appeared with her usual pop, materialising in a bow.

"Yes Mister Malfoys, s…" Allie stopped in her greeting and stared at her practically naked master. A wolf-whistle left her lips.

Draco looked at her curiously before breaking out in another smug grin.

"Cheeky little thing aren't you Allie?"

"Allie can sees why Miss Hermione is so wantings to like you, sir."

He let out a soft laugh before thanking her.

"I need your help, Allie. Hermione and I are going shopping and for lunch today at Hogsmeade. I haven't had a date in over two years and I have no idea what she'll like. I don't have much variety, everything is black and Slytherin colours; I'm not sure she'd appreciate that."

The elf put a bony finger to her lips, tapping them as her huge eyes looked skyward in thought.

"Allie thinks Miss Hermione would appreciates your current attires, sir."

In spite of himself, Draco laughed at the cheeky little elf.

"I think you may be right Allie but I just escaped being arrested, I don't think I could escape it again if I went out like this. Will you please help me?"

"Okays, okays. Allie helps you, sir."

She snapped her fingers and Draco found his hair dried and his skin moisturised, his towel replaced with green satin boxers.

"I still don't think I'm free of being arrested if I go out in this state Allie." Draco grinned.

"I knows, I knows. Allie still thinking, sir."

"Well don't take too long," he said, good-naturedly. "I want to go spend an hour in the library before we head out."

"What are your thoughts on muggle clothes, sir?"

"Erm…" Draco rubbed a hand behind his neck and cast his eyes down feeling sheepish. "I don't really know, Allie."

"Have you heard of denim, Mister Malfoys?"

"No, I don't think I have. What is it?"

Allie gave him the biggest grin he'd ever seen on an elf as she clicked her fingers again and he felt his legs wrapped in an unusual fabric.

"What are these?

"Jeansies, sir. They is worn casual with shirts, t-shirts, almost with anythings really sir. And theys really does suit you.

"Could you make them black, Allie? I'm not sure about the colour."

"I could sir but I thinks Miss Hermione will likes you more in these ones. The blue is be setting off the flecklesies of blue in yours eyes sir."

"Okay, you win but just this once. What shall I wear with them?"

Once more the elf clicked her fingers; this time Draco was kitted out with a white shirt, left loose from the waistband of his jeans, the Slytherin logo embroidered on the pocket, green socks with gold snitches as decoration, and a high-end pair of trainers.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself from all sides for a moment before turning to the elf.

"Not bad, Allie. This is pretty comfortable. Are you sure she'll like it?"

"Miss Hermione will likes the tight fit of the jeansies, sir. If you tucks in yours shirt, she can enjoys your… your…" the elf went very pink in the cheeks and ducked her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"My bum, Allie? Is that what you mean?"

The elf nodded with her eyes still cast to the floor.

"I'll consider that advice. Thank you, Allie. Go and get on with your duties. I'll see you soon."

"Yes sir" Allie replied and popped away once more.

Feeling self-conscious but not uncomfortable, Draco left headed towards the library and the scrutiny of Hermione seeing him in muggle clothes. Nervousness at her opinion raged through him, stomach churning and skin prickling with the scenarios that played in his head at her reaction.

* * *

When Draco entered the library, it took him less than two minutes to locate Hermione. She was leaning over a table in the large study area rather than sitting; he lovely bottom dancing back and forth as she studied whatever was in front of her. She was wearing jeans too, or whatever they way called, tight ones, and Draco felt his breath hitch at the sight of her. She was wearing a Slytherin green, silk top that tied at the neck and the waist but was completely backless and she was apparently braless. _Wow!_

He stared for a moment longer before starting to feel like a creep and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Hermione spun around faster than he thought was possible.

_Probably jittery from all that time on the run, or too much coffee at breakfast. I wonder what time she got up. Bloody hell, is she checking me out. I'll have to get Allie a present. Damn, she's lingering on the jeans. They really were a good idea._

"Draco! H-hi. You look… erm… nice. Did you sleep well?"

She was entirely too peppy but adorably enjoying his new muggle attire.

"Not really. I spent best part of an hour in the pensieve…" he began to explain, pausing as a blush crept over her face. "Then spent a few hours thinking about what I'd seen; finally fell asleep around dawn but woke up with a splitting headache."

"Oh. Sounds like a rough night."

"Yeah, it was. Nothing is fixing this headache either. Shower didn't fix it, nor food. I'm starting to think it might be permanent."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's probably just a tension headache." She said as she rummaged in a purple beaded bag for something. "Here."

Hermione held out a phial of blue potion and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Relax, it's a headache potion. How do you plan on becoming a potions master if you can't recognise a simple remedy?"

"How do you know about me wanting to be a potions master?" he asked as he un-stoppered the potion and downed it in one.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I know everything." She replied self-deprecatingly.

Draco gave her an incredulous look as he swallowed and Hermione snickered before giving the real reason.

"Oh, Minerva told me. We were having a chat yesterday before you arrived."

"Ooooo, a chat with Minerva. Sounds cosy. Should I be jealous?"

Hermione let out an undignified snort.

"So do we need to talk about my memories?" she asked.

"I think it might be safer to leave it alone for now. Regardless of what you say, I'm likely to break the restraint I'm using to hold in my smugness and I wouldn't want you changing your mind."

Hermione's eyebrows darted into her hairline.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Especially in that top. Damn Granger. When did you get hot?"

Hermione blushed and ducked her head shyly.

Deciding she'd only get more flustered if he continued to play tormentor, he decided to go another way.

"Do you want a hand with these books before we head out for Hogsmeade?"

He heard her take deep calming breath before she looked at him, still scarlet-faced and Draco found himself wondering how far down that blush went.

"Erm… yeah, thanks, that would be great actually. I'm almost done with the transfiguration books. Every time I fix one, I get distracted reading it."

"That is not a surprise."

"Well, no. It probably isn't."

The next hour passed relatively quietly, filled with stolen glances when the other wasn't looking and the occasional sigh when a page couldn't be restored. When they reached the last book to be fixed in the 'general' section, the first edition of Hogwarts: a History, Draco broke the comfortable silence.

"I'm surprised you didn't do this one first. I know it's your favourite.

"It was the first one I tried but it's really damaged. I've had three attempts at it already. I just don't think it's possible to fix."

Draco heard a slight crack in her voice and suspected she was trying to hold in a few tears.

"I know you love it Hermione but it's just a book."

"I know that." She replied, the emotional tone in her voice betraying her words. "It's just so… so…"

_Here it comes._

"… special." She finished as the flood gates opened. Tears crashing over her cheeks like a waterfall over smooth rocks.

Draco didn't miss a trick, he was in front of her in a flash and wrapping her in his arms tightly.

"Ssssh, it's ok." He soothed as he stroked her hair. "If it means this much to you and we can't fix it, I have a first edition of it at the Manor. I'll give it to you for your birthday, whenever that it. If it's ages away, you can have it early. How's that?"

He heard her sniffle as she tried to pull back a little. Releasing her, he grabbed his wand from jeans pocket and conjured a handkerchief.

"Thank you. For this." She gestured at the hanky as she wiped away her tears and blew her nose a little.

"Beautiful as always and the only girl I know who gets emotional over a book." He said with a lopsided smile.

She gave a little chuckle.

"Aren't you the charmer all of a sudden?"

"Well after what you said to Potter in those memories, I have some work to do to even be worthy of those feelings. I know I'm a smug git most of the time but I get self-conscious occasionally; especially in muggle clothes and with this…" he jerked his right arm to indicate the location of his dark mark, "thing on my arm."

"We all have things that make us self-conscious, Draco. I'll always glamour the scar left by your crazy aunt; I'll never feel comfortable with the scarring left by Dolohov's curse at the end of my fifth year, it's practically purple; but this…" she gestured between the two of them, "This forgiveness between us can heal a lot more than physical scars. I'm only going to say this once because you're right, you are a smug git and this is going to make it worse so I'm going to let you be smug only until we reach the other side of the Hogwarts wards and then I'm cutting off."

Draco rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"What is it?"

Hermione took a very deep breath and released it slowly before looking him directly in his beautiful eyes.

"You are absolutely fucking gorgeous. I don't care about the scar on your arm, it's a mark of what you've survived, how much you've changed and the courage it took to come out the other side of that bastards tyranny. It is something I will always find very sexy about you when I see it and as you know I'm the brightest witch of my age so no other opinion matters. As for the muggle clothes, you look amazing…" she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "my knickers got very damp the second I saw you in them." She whispered.

Draco felt her hot breath at his ear and shivered, feeling his cock stir at her words - _that little minx. _As she pulled away from him he noticed that her pupils were blown wide with lust and she was wearing a very sexy and very knowing smile as her gaze quickly darted to the crotch of his jeans and back again. He stood stock still, in shock at everything that had just transpired.

"By the way, my birthday is in a month – 19th of September."

"How can you go from saying what you just said to saying something as completely not what you just said in a few breaths?

"Because my brain works very quickly. Come on," She said as she linked her arm with his, smiling. "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

He followed her blindly, his mind still caught in the idea of her damp knickers until her voice broke through as they had somehow reached the path that led to the school gates.

"Your smugness window is getting smaller with every step, Draco. Better hurry up with it. I imagine you've got about five minutes."

He laughed without restraint at the pure gall of the witch beside him. How she expected him to reign in his already giant ego after that speech was beyond his mind. He'd try, a little. For her. But he couldn't see it lasting.

"Come on, Draco. One little smug grin… or I'll think I'm losing my touch."

Just as they reached the outside of the gates, in a move that surprised himself and his 'date', Draco pulled her into his arms, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers as he disapparated them to a quiet corner of Hogsmeade.

The landing was smooth, faultless really. He pulled back from the stunned witch in his arms and gave her a very genuine smile,

"Thank you." He said, without a hint of smugness.

* * *

**A/N: Trying to work out if this is really a cliff hanger or not. It doesn't feel like one to me as I haven't really decided what's going to happen on the date. If I left the chapter whilst they were apparating, that would have been a cliff hanger. Maybe my Slytherin ways are mellowing. What do you think?**

**Follow, favourite and review if you're a fan of this story, of the update, of me, or if you just have a habit for doing these things.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh Merlin – the date is finally here. No idea what I'm planning to do with it though. I'll just see what happens as they progress through Hogsmeade. I'm hoping for it to all go smoothly; these two need a little good luck in their lives but plot vipers lurk around every corner and so we shall see how many strike.**

**I will tell you, so you can see how easily I go of course with what the characters want to do, the notes I have written for this chapter…**

_**PEACE TALKS DATE:**_

_**Wow kiss… smugness kicks in… reaction**_

_**Possible confrontation and they plan how to deal with it…**_

"_**How do you want to play this," says Draco. "Snake or Lion?"**_

"_**How about I play snake and you be the ferocious lion coming to my rescue?" She replied with a mischievous grin.**_

"_**I like it. They'll never see it coming my little lioness."**_

_**Lunch as the Three Broomsticks… kisses, possible footsie, or she massages his 'interest' with her foot under the table.**_

**I wonder how much of that I'll actually get in. Let's find out…**

* * *

Chapter 8

Pulling back slightly from Draco's embrace so she could see his face, Hermione brings her breathing under control and stares into sparkling mercurial eyes that have ever-dilating pupils as they stare back. Her lips tingled from his kiss and her heart beat, which had felt frozen in shock when his lips had met hers, now beat out a samba from behind her sternum.

"Wow" she breathes in a barely audible whisper.

Barely audible but not completely inaudible she realised as his genuine smile which had made her fall for him a little bit in the passing seconds suddenly morphed into the smugness she had been expecting for the last twenty minutes.

"My 'smugness' Granger, has to come from something _I did_ to feel overtly proud of myself, not something _you_ _said_. I appreciate the confidence boost but reducing you of all people, to a breathy one word reaction is something I am apparently very good at and something that makes my inner Slytherin crow."

At his self-congratulatory dragon dung, Hermione finally snapped out of the trance that his lovely kiss had induced and sneers with every ounce of loathing she could muster, while her heart continued to samba; in a wonderful rendition of Snape (just before he takes points), she let her anger rise and let rip.

"Don't crow too loudly, _Malfoy_," she began, inflecting his name with all the venom she felt in the past, "If you keep that attitude up, you won't be getting another of those kisses. And don't even start on how you practically rendered me speechless because I'll tell you why… I saw that genuine smile on your face just after and it warmed my heart, made me feel that maybe you were finally moving forward, that we were. It's a shame you had to undo all the things you've done over the last couple of days to win my favour by being the git we all love to hate again. I really should've realised it was all an act; bloody Slytherin bastard."

She turned on her heel and began to stomp away. Trying to avoid him seeing the tears that had started to sting at her eyes but in three sides of his lean seeker-honed legs, he caught up to her and grabbed for her wrist. He held her tiny wrist tightly as she hurtled around to face him, bringing up her right fist to repeat her past act of muggle violence.

"Hermione wait." He pleaded, his other hand stopping her fist mid-flight, "I'm sorry. I just… old habits die hard, I guess. I was proud that I made you all breathless and got you panting. It felt so good to have that effect on you when the most contact you've allowed me in the past is, well… this" He shook her right fist in his left hand. "It seemed like a good moment to be smug and don't forget you have been trying to get smugness out of me ever since we left the castle. I got the impression you might like it from that, that I t maybe even turned you on a little." He sounded a little desperate.

Hermione harrumphed at his reasoning. It was bloody sound. How annoying?

"Ok fine." She said quietly, hating to admit he had talked her into forgiving him. "You've successfully managed to Slytherin your way out of the sequel to your third year stupidity. I need a few minutes to sort out my thoughts and feeli-… just my thoughts. Will you go pick me up a few quills and a green ink pot from Scrivenshafts? Minerva asked me to pick some up; she ran out sending this year's acceptance letters. I'll meet you at F&B at…" she looked at her watch and saw that it was 11.45; "about 12.15?"

"You're not going to run off and hide are you? As much as I want this date for myself we're doing it for the house unity thing too, remember? Our first official public outing together."

"No, I'm not running off to hide from you; in fact you'll be able watch as I walk very calmly toward Flourish & Blotts," The comment made her feel like she was being an annoying teenager talking back to a professor or her parents to get her self-important point across. She softened her tone a little. "I just need a few minutes to collect myself. I had hoped our arguing days were over and what you said hurt – that it was more about reducing me to breathlessness than it was about the fact that you and I actually kissed without an audience; and the fact that it was you that kissed me, it almost washed all the past away completely; as if I was finally being accepted by Slytherin and all the damn purebloods. When you decided to have your little smugness attack, it felt like the first time you called me 'mudblood' again. I need to pull myself back from feeling how I did then… you remember third year, don't you? If you don't want a repeat of it, let me go and give me the time I need."

"Ok. I really am sorry." He responded, looking sheepish and releasing her wrist and fist.

"I'm not sure I believe you," she said in a cold, calculating voice that was trying to calm down from both anger and hurt. The tears were stinging to be released and her voice allowed the sting of them to show, "but we're committed to this unity plan now so I'll see you in a bit."

She started to deliberately walk away slowly.

_I'm not running away. I'm not running away. Ron runs away. Ron the house elf runs away – from powerful women who don't want what he offers. I'm not running away because I'm going back to deal with him. I'm facing my problems and trying to be a better person and forgive the ferret-y git. And dear sweet Merlin that kiss would've made everything perfectly peachy if he hadn't ruined it. How did I let myself get so on his damn hook? He's never going to change to a point where he's a Gryffindor, I need to remember that. He's a smug git, that can't change. Maybe I can just temper it a little so he's smug about the same things I am… the things we do together. If we both get these apprenticeships, I'll be as smug as any Slytherin._

Lost in her musings, she hadn't realised he was following close behind her. When she stopped abruptly to look back at him, her mind having shifted once more to the softness of his lips, the swirling lust _for her_ that had swam in the depths of his mercurial eyes, she smacked directly into him. The top of her head bounced off his chin and she braced herself, hands against his chest to stop from falling over.

"Arrrgh, dammit Hermione. I was just going to ask if you wanted me to pick up a coffee on my way to you. I was trying to be nice; you didn't have to attack me." He said rubbing his chin and trying to keep his eyes averted so she couldn't see them begin to water at the pain.

"Sorry Draco. I didn't know you were right behind me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll ask Sev for a bruise salve when I get back." To show there were no hard feelings, he continued with humour… "I'll tell him I got attacked by a Granger. I remember them from Magical Creatures, don't you? Wild bushy hair, really intelligent and teeth like…"

Hermione had her wand at his throat before he could finish the sentence.

"If you want to live, don't finish that sentence." She whispered dangerously as the teeth in question ground together.

"I was joking. Fuck Granger. You're really scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant but scary."

Hermione snickered at the memory of Ron saying exactly the same thing and lowered her wand.

"I'm not going to kill you Malfoy – I don't feel like going to Azkaban this week." She said nonchalantly; as if she hadn't just threatened him. "I'm just sensitive about my teeth. It has nothing to do with that incident when they grew. It's an issue that dates back to primary school. Go pick us up a coffee from Jack's Magic Beans?"

"No problem." He said slowly, his eyes never leaving the wand in her hand. "Erm.. Sugar?"

"Yes please but no milk. I need the strength and energy today. You're hard work!"

"Ok, sweetheart." He said quickly before diving in for a loud and ostentatious 'mwah' as his lips smacked off her cheek. "See you in F&B."

With that he darted through the small amount of people who had unbeknown to them, been watching the intense exchange.

* * *

Hermione found herself in the new releases section of Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later, flicking through 'Not Settling' by S. T. Snape. The new publication was about altering standard potions and working on initiative and instinct to make a standard potion unique to your own brewing skills. Hermione was reminded or the author's year six potions book, with alterations and spells and notes in the margins. She smiled. Finally over the fact that her best friend had used it to beat her in class… then grimaced as she remembered that said friend had also used one of those handwritten spells to almost kill the young man who was her date today.

"Life would be very different if that sectumsempra hadn't been healed."

_I wonder if they'd have sent Harry to Azkaban even though he was destined to save the world from Voldemort. And did. Would Voldemort still be alive if they had?_

"I see you have discovered my secret, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's thoughts stopped very abruptly and she spun quickly to find the darkly-clad owner of a very perturbed deep baritone voice who also happened to be the author of the book she was holding.

"G-good afternoon Professor. I didn't know you were an author."

She smiled with a new found respect.

He smirked.

"Ah. I have managed to bamboozle the know-it-all. My life is complete."

Hermione rolled her eyes. As much as his creation of a precious book had impressed her and stirred her bibliophile tendencies, she had to get a dig in. She put a hand to her chest, feigned a swoon and made to faint towards him.

He caught her. Just.

"Must you be so dramatic?" He said in a bored, put-upon tone, releasing her as she regained her footing.

"Oh, you can talk. Mr I-Walk-Therefore-I-Billow." She muttered.

He hid his smirk, replying as if he hadn't quite heard her.

"What was that, Miss Granger?"

"Oh nothing. Just keeping myself amused while I wait for Draco. He's picking up coffees. Hopefully he'll have enough initiative to get me a muffin too."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Did you ask him to procure you a muffin as well as your beverage?"

She frowned.

"No, I just said coffee but breakfast was four hours ago and we'll be shopping for at least an hour before we get lunch. Harry always gets me a muffin with my coffee."

Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Potter has spent time with you socially for seven years, Miss Granger. He is much more likely to be aware that you appreciate a sweet treat with your coffee than Draco is. Remember that when my godson returns without one or you will be disappointed and blow up at him again."

Hermione dropped her eyes to the floor as if being chastised rather than advised. Snape had the ability to make anything he said sound like criticism. It was infuriating.

"Yes sir." She responded as if she was a first year again. "I didn't realise you saw our little tiff earlier. It's just growing pains in our new found… erm… _friendship_."

"Friendship? Is that what you call it? I assumed you were either embarking on something entirely more intimate or pretending to be for the sake of Minerva's ridiculous house unity project. Am I incorrect?"

"The house unity project is not ridiculous," Hermione shouted, feeling quite indignant that the potions professor held the same opinion as Draco. She caught herself quickly though, remembering to whom she was speaking and tacking "sir" onto the end of her rant. "And if you must know, Draco and I are… we're… well, I don't know what we are but nothing about whatever we are is _pretend_. He's… what I mean to say is that I've… well, we're… I have absolutely no idea." She sighted in exasperation. "Can I talk to you for a moment as though you're not the scary potions master but an actual human being?"

There was a long silent moment before Snape nodded.

"Just this once, Miss Granger. Do not make a habit of it."

She smiled at him.

"I promise sir." She took a very deep breath, squared her shoulders and steeled herself to ask Severus Snape for relationship advice. "Ok, Thank you. Well, the thing is, I don't have long, he'll be here in a minute. It's just that I find myself actually caring for Draco, more than I thought I would. We had intended to make a show of getting along romantically for the sake of House Unity, knowing he is respected by Slytherin and I am by pretty much everyone else, with a few exceptions. The problem with that is that I had already forgiven him for the past when I agreed to this and actually took the lead in our little display in the Great Hall. I thought we should give it a test run in front of you and Professor McGonagall but oh sweet Merlin, he's a good kisser and then there's that slight crush I've had on him since fourth year and on top of all that he's still as much of a smug snarky git as he always was. He seems to even rival you in sneering sometimes which I really didn't think anyone was capable of… and I really want to keep going but I need to breathe."

Hermione took in huge gulpfuls of beautiful sweet oxygen and tried to catch her breath, bending double with her hands on her knees for support.

_Oh Godric, did I really just tell Snape all that. He must think I'm pathetic. Well, more than he usually does at this point._

"I'm sorry I just unloaded like that sir." She said carefully, keeping her eyes averted from his, not sure she could take the smugness or pity she expected to find there. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure it all out."

She moved to walk away.

"Miss Granger…"

She stopped and turned back around.

"Y-yes sir?"

"It seems you have become a victim of your hormones. Though it has been many years, I understand your plight. Draco can be a little shit when he's not thinking. Do not take it to heart, he doesn't mean to be so insensitive; especially to you I believe. Your forgiveness means a lot to him and he is trying to adjust to make this year comfortable for you both."

"Thank you for saying that s-sir. It's nice to see your humanity showing a little. Your great mask of indifference faltering. I'll keep what you've said in mind and try to be more patient with Draco."

She still hadn't looked at the potions professor but an idea occurred to her as she was about to walk away.

_Seriously, when else am I going to get the opportunity._

Her head snapped up and she looked straight into the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

He nodded, a signal of his departure.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, desperate for this one last favour.

"Yes, Miss Granger." His voice had returned to the put-upon drawl she knew so well but she had to try and get this last thing she wanted.

"Would you… I mean, would it be ok if you… erm…"

"Spit it out, Granger." He snapped.

"Would you sign this book for me please?" She asked, holding it out to him. "After graduation I'm unlikely to see much of you and I'd like something to remember your humanity by before you slip back into the formidable potions master. Pleeease…" she whined.

He snatched the book from her hand, procured a self-inking quill from his robe and signed the inside front cover before holding it just out of reach.

"I require a promise from you, Miss Granger…"

"Yes sir?"

"Do. Not. Sell. This. On. Ebay."

Hermione burst out laughing. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. Granted Ebay had been around for a few years now but it was not known to the wizarding world outside of muggle-borns and particularly young muggle enthusiasts (which were rare).

"Of course not sir." She managed to gasp between burst of giggles.

"Your word, Miss Granger?" His voice remained stern, unaffected by her outburst.

"You have my word, sir." She gasped breathlessly. "I promise."

"Trying to steal my date, Godfather." Came Draco's voice from behind them as he slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

_I guess we're back in 'putting on a show' mode. Or are we?_

"Of course not, Draco. I was merely aiding Miss Granger in choosing a worthwhile text on potions for her end of summer reading." He responded in a bored drawl as he watched Hermione wrap an arm around his godson's waist.

What Snape did not see was that her hand had not gone all the way around Draco's waist but had slipped into his back pocket to squeeze slightly on his bum. He figured out her move though as Draco's eyes widened slightly at her boldness, then smirked.

"Ah, oh-ok. So she found your book then, Godfather. She'll probably follow you around like a puppy now that you're an auth… owww."

He hadn't realised that his Gryffindor date had nails before but as they were now digging mercilessly into his left buttock, he seemed to catch on that she didn't like what he'd said.

"Be careful Draco," Snape said, barely restraining a chuckle. "Never forget that lions, and especially lionesses have claws. It seems Miss Granger is a kitty who knows how to use hers."

He winked at her then.

"Don't worry Sev." He said, his smugness returning, despite knowing the dangers of it. "I'll keep her on a short leash. Owwww."

"Dear Gods, you whine like a five year old." She said to Draco, amusement lacing her annoyed tone before she turned back to Snape. "Thank you for your advice, Professor and the book." She smiled and dragged Draco toward another stack of new releases.

The Potions Professor gave her a nod and made his way towards the self-help section to find a book with spells to keep his abnormally large nose out of the love lives of Gryffindor know-it-alls. _I must be going soft in my old age_. He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, most of that did not go to plan at all… vipers came out of nowhere. I didn't plan their argument at the beginning, I had no intention of Snape showing up or being an author but both things happened so now the date is still only 30 minutes in after 3k words. At least Hermione got to grab Draco's bum; Allie will be so proud. **

**Until next time, please read, review, favourite , follow, even PM me if you feel emboldened like a Gryffindor. I reply as often as I can. **

**Love and Blessings**

**Moon Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever. The thing is I woke up two days ago with a dramione obsession in my head. I read a couple of one shots and decided it was time to head back into my own dramiones. That blonde Slytherin just keeps slithering his way back into my senses. I was stuck on his father for a while (see Oh Baby for how that obsession manifested) and of Severus is still my favourite but Draco is the flavour of the month for March so hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

"So…" Hermione began, looking up into the slightly wounded look of her blonde-Adonis date. It really was amazing how beautifully he'd bounced back from the haunted look he'd held for the past three years. She wondered how much she had to do with that. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good. Will you go get us a table, please? There's just something I need to pick up quickly." He said, tightening his hold around her shoulders with a quick squeeze.

"No problem. Bar or lounge?"

"The lounge, I think. It makes sense as we're eating." He replied with a smile. Then pecking her on the cheek with a grin cheeky enough to be worthy of the Weasley twins, he headed off toward the Flourish & Blott's exit.

Hermione followed a moment later, after to spotting an eye-catching display near the window – **Shadowed and Gleaming, by Narcissa Malfoy** \- with the thought in mind that she might have to pop back tomorrow and place a pre-order for that book. It could give her some wonderful insights into Draco's home life and childhood that would help her to be more sympathetic in the future.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks since the end of the war always involved the same three rules – firstly, keeping her head down to not be bombarded with the effusive gratitude of the public; second, avoid eye-contact with everyone so as not to be dragged into conversation about Harry and third, never say yes to having your photograph taken as it's likely to end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione had a feeling that being here with Draco Malfoy would land her on the front page anyway but she was crossing her fingers, toes and wand that it would only be a couple of days' worth of owl cage liner. It wasn't that she didn't expect to be gossiped about; one learns early on in a friendship with the saviour of the world that she will be subjected to scandal and conjecture; it was just that she didn't believe her life so news-worthy as to be splashed all over the tabloids. In fact, without this strange romantic arrangement she seemed to have entered into with Malfoy, the last few months of post-war life had been positively boring.

She found a table nestled into one of the corners, hidden from all the windows, the front entrance and the floo fireplace. Maybe she could limit their exposure to the vultures. Granted this was to be part of the great House Unity project but Hermione also felt the need to at least attempt the protection of their privacy. Anything so that Skeeter wouldn't call her an attention seeking whore again.

She ordered two butter-beers from the self-service menu-holder crystal thing- an invention that Dean Thomas had given to Madame Rosmerta a few weeks ago after she took him on as a summer barman. Everyone was convinced he was also her toy boy but nobody actually asked them directly.

_Hmmm, I wonder if everyone will think the same about me and Draco. I am over a year older thanks to the time-turner. Does that make me a cradle-snatcher? Surely not. It's only a year's difference. If I'd have actually been born three months earlier, I wouldn't have even been in Draco's year. Or been friends with Harry or Ron. I wonder what my life would be like now… I wouldn't have got to know Sirius or…_

"Thinking about me?" Asked Draco as he sat at the bench opposite Hermione, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, hi." She said with a smile. "You brought a new owl? He's lovely." She asked, surprise obvious in her tone as she stared lovingly at the beautiful barn owl that inhabited a very large cage.

"She. _She's_ lovely. And she's for you. She was the last barn owl in the shop and she has these gorgeous chocolatey eyes with honey flecks, just like you." He said without making eye-contact. In fact, he almost looked embarrassed by his little confession. A tinge of pink might have been staining his cheeks. It was hard to tell in the low pub light.

"What?" She asked, shocked but with a smile blooming in disbelief.

"I said she's for you. I've noticed over the years that you didn't have one and…

Hermione was overcome. He'd noticed her? For years? Wow!

"Oh Draco, thank you. I've been meaning to get an owl for ages but with… well, with just… everything, I never had chance. She's beautiful." Hermione gushed, getting up from the table to wrap her arms around his neck and smother his face in silly, little girl kisses. "You really didn't have to, you know." She whispered.

He barely hand chance to put the cage on the floor before his entire face was suffused is chocolate curls and his senses picked up the most intoxicating scent of… "Is that cherry bark? And… almonds?"

"Draco Malfoy… are you smelling my hair?" She asked, pulling back from her attack.

"No! Of course not. You just tried to strangle me with it. I couldn't help but breathe it in." He replied defensively. Although from darkening of that pink tinge on his cheeks, Hermione had the sneaking suspicion the wizard doth protest too much.

"Ok," She said, smirking a little. It wasn't worth pushing his sense of humour to breaking point. Yet! "Well, I'm sorry you almost got strangled by my Medusa-style curls but I'm just a little overwhelmed. Draco, it's such a huge gift and the barn owls are the second most expensive species."

"I will never be able to make up for what I put you through at school but I want you to know that I will always be grateful that you have given me this chance to make up for it. I know I'll never really be able to but…"

"Ssssh… it's ok." Hermione said quietly, interrupting his downward spiral by reaching up to kiss his cheek and pat his shoulder. "I've already told you… you're forgiven. We were raised differently and you were under a lot of pressure; not to mention the psychopath who was living under your roof and trying to kill me and my best friends. I swear to you… now and forever… on my magic and on my life, you never need to apologise for the past again." She spoke sincerely and with unshed tears in her eyes, she placed a hand on top of his where it sat on the table.

"You're too good for me." He said slowly, after a moment considering her words. His eyes also seeming a little misty.

"Nonsense. You're a good man Draco. A good man who was just a little… misguided… in his youth. But you're pulling things together now. Just look at us sitting here… this never would have happened three or four years ago… even without you-know-who. You've changed. You've grown up. I like… _it_."

"Thanks." He said quietly, hoping his smile wasn't too goofy as he watched her swig her butter beer over-correcting the smirk that was threatening to show from her dodging a confession that she liked _him_. "So… what are you going to call her?"

"What was it you said about her eyes? Honey over chocolate?"

He nodded, the pink tinge returning to his cheeks as he remembered the very Gryffindor blurting of his romantic comparison of the honey over chocolate eyes of an owl to those of Hermione's.

"Well, what about calling her Honey, then?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked the owl. "Is your name Honey?"

Honey blinked her Hermione-like eyes and twitched her beak.

"Is that a yes?" Hermione asked Draco. "I've never really been able to work out what an owl is trying to say. Not like Harry. He and Hedwig were always so in sync."

"I think she likes it. We can find out back at school. If you let her out and then call her back."

"Oh ok," she smiled. "That sounds like a fun experiment. I remember your owl… an Eagle Owl right? What's he called?"

"Yeah, he's an eagle owl. I can't believe you remembered. He's called Mac. Well, Machiavelli really but Mac for short."

Hermione chortled.

"That's very you… or rather very Slytherin. Although, you know Machiavelli was a muggle writer and philosopher, right?"

"That's what you think. He was some distant uncle on my mother's side. The first in the family to go into Slytherin I think, at least on that side. I think father's side has always been in Slytheirn."

When Hermione didn't respond, he looked up to see her with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him. I can't imagine what it was like for you to be…

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Dean came up to the table holding out a letter.

"Hi Mione. This just came for you at the bar." He said cautiously before handing her the letter. "What are you doing here with Malfoy?" He added, avoiding the urge to look at the blonde Slytherin.

"Peace talks…," she replied distractedly, turning over the envelope to look at the wax seal. "It's from the Ministry. Thanks Dean."

Understanding himself dismissed, he said a brief goodbye and walked away, clearly confused by the odd lunch companions.

Wasting no time, Hermione broke the seal and read through the letter, her face the perfect image of concentration and understanding, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she read. Draco found himself drifting into the dreamy state he used to find himself in when watching her study from a distance in the library.

"What is it?" He finally asked when neither of them had spoken for almost five full minutes.

"It's from Kingsley's assistant. She says they have a working theory about how my magic managed to turn Ron into a house elf. They want me to go down there right away to confirm a few things from my statements about my time on the run and to run some tests."

"I still can't believe you did that. Do you have to go now? We haven't even ordered yet." He whined. He knew it made him sound like he was five but this was their first date, dammit. _Like life hasn't been unfair enough. I finally get a shot at… wait… what if I ask her…_

"Hey, do you want me to go with you?"

He watched as she took a deep breath, weighing up the pros and cons. The idea of having to go over details of her time during the war with Draco next to her was daunting but on the other hand… it would help with promoting the fact that they're seeing each other.

Finally, she smiled.

"Yes. Thank you. We can either just eat at the Ministry cafeteria or turn lunch into dinner and come back here later? What do you think?"

"Dinner sounds good to me. We should probably tell McGonagall we're gonna be late back though. Your claws I like, not so much hers."

They both chuckled at that as they headed out of the pub.

"Expecto patronum…" Hermione said wistfully as she swished her wand outside. "Minerva… Draco and I are off to the Ministry; they have a theory about Ron. Then we're going to catch an early dinner and as he's in muggle clothes I might take him into muggle London whilst we're down there. I think it's time to introduce him to the cinema. We'll apparate back… don't wait up."

"What's the cinema exactly? And since when did you call McGonagall, Minerva?"

"Well the cinema is a surprise but Minerva and I are sort of friends now. Just keep it to yourself. I get enough preferential treatment as it is… I don't want people thinking my good marks are dependent on being friends with the Headmistress."

"Fair enough. I can imagine the rest of Slytherin coming up with something like that."

"Yeah. Come on," she said, tucking her arm into his, "Let's go. The letter said Kingsley has opened up the apparition wards to his private waiting room."

"What was that you said about preferential treatment?"

She elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we are. Chapter 9 has been started with a little mini-scene which has the lovely Diva in from my coven of witchy HP writers. It will be her first role in one of my fics and I really hope she likes it so please keep an eye out for that soon.**

**As always, please follow, favourite and review.**

**Love and Blessings**

**Moon x**


End file.
